Find Me - The Lost Episodes of Season 10
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Agent Scully gets information from a stranger that she cannot ignore. She should know better, but her love for her son overpowers her. She wants to see William again - but her longing for answers gets her into danger. Can Mulder save her? Can she save herself? Will she ever see her son again? /Angst/Shipper/MSR/Action/Romance/Horror/Inspired by the 2016 Mini series - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**FIND ME  
The Lost Episodes of Season 10**

 ** _Set after 'Founders Mutation' S10x2_**

 ** _{Disclaimer : As much as I would love to, I do not own the X-Files. Fox does.}_**

 **Present Day**

Dana Scully jumped back into consciousness and looked around the dark and damp room. She felt a sudden tightness in her chest which rose to her throat and she coughed up a heap of dust and dirt, which was coating her lungs. She spat it out angrily, retching in horror. Her vision swayed and a pang of pain started to sear through her neck. Feeling tired and bruised she struggled with her restraints. She felt the coldness start to set in again, and she couldn't see anything other than darkness, and the distant sound of water coming from a faucet, _tap.. tap.. tap.._

The sound was driving her crazy. She wasn't sure how long it had been now. She closed her eyes and tried to think. _6 hours? May be 7?_ She wasn't sure, but she was sure that she has been stupid – _foolish_. After all of these years she should have learned her lesson by now. People wanted to hurt her and Mulder - and she shouldn't have trusted the informant that had come to her. Trust no one, right?

But she had wanted to believe him so badly. This was now her truth – her quest for answers.

She started to shiver in the cold. Her shoes were battered and covered in dirt, her laces open. She had been jogging this morning, as she did nearly every weekend she could to keep her fitness up. She had been ready to speak to Mulder in the morning about what had happened. She had been relieved that she would finally get a glimpse of William's life – and that she would be able to see for herself that he was ok.

And then it had had all gone terribly wrong.

She hadn't been armed. Not on a Sunday morning, not while she was enjoying her free time. Of course she hadn't been expecting it. She had killer reflexes, but this had caught her completely off guard. Plus she had been listening to music, which she always did when she went to the gym or did some exercise. She had never expected this to happen, and she had been helpless. Mulder had not been there of course – they were not together any more so why would he be spending time with her on a Sunday?

She tried to regain her composure as the thoughts ran through her head. She couldn't bear the thought of him worrying about her tomorrow when she didn't answer his calls. She knew that he would be frantic and feeling helpless. She just hoped that she would get out of this alive by herself – or that somehow he would save her.

She stifled a sob as she struggled again with her restraints, feeling more helpless by the minute. A chair was underneath her and feet were tied to each leg. Her arms were strapped behind her, her hands tightly wound together. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she felt the fear take over her.

No, she must stay strong. She was going to get out of this, she was more than capable.

Glancing over at the wooden door she looked at the padlock on it. That would be easy to pick, and the wooden door couldn't be that strong. But her attacker had put the restraints on her skilfully, and even she was struggling. She had to get them off. She had to get out of there.

* * *

 **48 Hours earlier**

 **Friday – 15.56 – FBI Headquarters Washington D.C.**

Mulder tossed another pencil into the ceiling. He whistled a tune that she didn't recognize. She raised an eyebrow at him from across the desk and dug into another pile of paperwork.

'Mulder you have been whistling that tune for the past half hour, what is it?' She asked with a pained expression. Mulder looked at her, amused.

'You're telling me you don't know Aerosmith?'

 _'_ _Not when you whistle it totally out of tune..'_ She mumbled sarcastically. Mulder feigned a shocked expression.

'Scully we haven't had a case all week – I am _dying_ here..' He said, itching to get some action. Scully raised an eyebrow at him again.

'Well you could help me with the paperwork?' She asked. He paused for a moment and smiled at her. She shook her head and smiled back, knowing that he wasn't going to help.

'I have helped. I have been doing paperwork for most of the week and I am done with that now.'

'Well, I have to give myself something to do to keep me occupied.' She said with a sigh, rising from her chair and walking over to the filing cabinet. She placed the sorted files inside and then shut it, looking over to him again. She noticed that his foot was tapping under his desk impatiently. She smiled again to herself, observing her partner.

'We have nearly one hour left.' She said, checking her watch. Mulder nodded, then he stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm gonna go fire a few rounds.' He said, putting his jacket over his shoulder. 'If I'm not back before 5, don't wait for me. Have a nice weekend.' He said to her with a friendly smile and she frowned in surprise.

'Mulder wait…' She started, aching to tell him what had happened the other day. It had been playing on her mind. He looked at her expectantly. 'I… I wanted to talk to you about… William.'

'Scully?' He started, concern filling his eyes. He was walking towards her. She looked down to his watch, trying to avoid his gaze. It shone in the sunlight which was coming through the little window.

'I had a strange thing happen to me on Wednesday night.' She started, the feelings of emotion filling her chest again as it did every time she thought about it. 'I had a phone call… from someone.' She said slowly, still trying to avoid his eyes.

'Who?' He pressed.

'I don't know.' She said, now raising her eyes to his. She kept her gaze strong. 'But it was a man and he told me that he knew where William was.' She said, her voice turning to a whisper. Mulder frowned in shock.

'What?'

'It was very strange. I asked him who he was, why he was calling me…' She said.

'Did you get his number? A name? Anything?' He pressed.

'Nothing.' She said quietly. 'In fact, there was not even a record of the phone call on my phone.' She blinked and tore her eyes away from his with difficulty.

Mulder looked at her for a moment, searching her face. He felt worry hit him. Could she have imagined all of this?

'Scully… could you have-' He started softly, trying not to hurt her feelings.

'I _know_ what you're going to say.' She interrupted him. 'And I agree with you.' She said, with a weak smile. 'But I can't stop thinking about it. I know that I really want to see him, so badly that I _may_ have imagined it. But it seemed real to me Mulder.' She said, tears now stinging her eyes. He saw them and he felt concern rise in his chest.

'It's ok… I miss him too. That case last week, I know it brought up some hard memories for the both of us.' He said gently, and raised his hand to her cheek. She swallowed nervously as his familiar touch made her heart race. 'Scully, please be careful. If you get any more calls from this man, you have to ring me. Ok?'

'Ok.' She said quietly.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'I felt foolish.'

'But this is my son as well Scully.' He said, looking hurt. He dropped his hand from her face and sighed. She felt guilt hit her hard.

'I know, I'm sorry Mulder.' She said, not realising until now her mistake. She blinked away a tear and brushed it away from her cheek in frustration. 'I feel terrible…'

'Don't worry about it. Just… don't hide things from me, Ok? _Especially_ this.' He said.

'I won't.' She whispered, and managed a small smile. He nodded and turned to leave, but then hesitated.

'It's ok.. you go.' She said.

'You sure?'

'Yes.' She said, pushing her thoughts away. 'Besides, if anyone needs more firing practice.. it's you.' She said, trying to make light of the situation. She smiled wickedly at him and crossed her arms. He opened his mouth in shock and raised hands to his heart as if he had been struck by an arrow.

'Ouch! That hurt G woman!' He said dramatically, then winked at her. She felt her heart skip a beat and couldn't help but beam at him in amusement.

Then he was gone.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it so far - please review! It took me a few weeks but a new idea came to me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day – Mulder's Cabin**

He rolled onto his side on the couch. The TV played in front of him. He squinted as he tried to make out what was on. He had been asleep, he must have dozed off. He yawned and reached over to the coffee table to pick up the remote. He sighed heavily and felt the usual loneliness fill him. This place was empty without her. He was still getting used to being alone. He knew that he deserved it after the way he had acted before the break up, but he missed her. At least he got to see her every day now, and he was getting better now he was back at work.

He pushed himself upright and felt his stomach rumble. Rising to his feet he staggered over to the kitchen sleepily and opened the fridge. There was one lone ready meal left.

He grabbed it and stabbed the film cover. Putting it into the microwave he turned to look out of the window. It was still light. What time was it?

5pm. He yawned again and felt ready for the next day. He was starting to hate weekends. May be next weekend he would stay at work – just like the old days.

Fox wondered what she was doing. They used to spend their weekends together going for walks out in the fields surrounding this place. Sometimes they would go away somewhere for the weekend, if she had had a stressful week at the hospital for her. He couldn't remember the time they had gone out for something to eat. He wondered if she dined out now she lived back in the city. May be she dined out alone… or may be not. May be she was seeing someone.. going on a date?

The ping of the microwave in his ears thankfully brought him out of his thoughts of Scully on a date with someone else. He couldn't bear it.

He sat and ate the meal. He really should start cooking more. Glancing over at his phone which lay on the table, he considered calling her. He reached over to it, and selected her name. But something stopped him. He didn't want to interfere in her life more than he should. He sighed and thought against it. He placed the phone back down on the table face down.

* * *

She gasped in shock as there was sound from the other side of the door. Her heart started to race in fear.

She had to keep calm.

There was a bang and she jumped. Her vision was still hazy and the pain in the back of her neck where he had struck her was making her feel nauseous. She felt herself trembling but she couldn't work out if she was more afraid or more angry.

The door swung open and there he was, standing in the door way looking at her. She swallowed nervously, her heart pounding in her ears. She was angry, so angry that she felt her cheeks flush with heat. She glared at him furiously.

'Hello there, Dana.' His calm voice sounded from the other side of the room. He walked through the doorway and slammed the door shut behind him. She jumped again at the sound.

'What do you want from me!?' She shouted. 'Let me go!'

'Calm down, please.' He said, raising his hands. He smiled at her and walked towards her slowly. She felt the urge to spit in his face.

'Don't tell me to calm down! You attacked me! WHO ARE YOU?!' She demanded, fury filling her body.

'All in good time.' He said in an unnervingly calm voice.

'I am an FBI agent. You cannot get away with this.'

'I can. And I will.'

'I need medical attention.' She said weakly. 'You hit me to the back of the neck. I have a head injury.'

'You are going to be fine, please, don't worry.'

'Was it you who called me? Was it you?' She demanded frantically. He was silent for a moment.

'I have no idea what you are talking about..'

'Don't give me that crap!' She snapped. 'I know it was you! You set me up!' She said, tears now stinging her eyes. Her voice cracked with emotion as she suddenly felt helpless.

'Now, now Agent Scully. Let me tell you why I have brought you here...'

'I'm listening.' She said, trying to stay calm.

'I have something to show you. Or should I say… someone.'

'Who?' She asked, panic filling her chest. She felt tears fall down her face. 'WHO!' She screamed. He raised his hands again in protest.

'Please, calm down. Would you like some water?' He asked again in a chillingly calm voice. Scully felt her bottom lip tremble with emotion. She choked back a sob as she suddenly remembered being dragged through the dirt track, the dust and dirt filling her mouth. The memories were coming back to her fast now. Could she remember anything about where she was? Could she see the surroundings? She blinked and looked down and to her side and saw the fresh cuts and grazes on her arms.

'Yes...' She whimpered. 'Yes, please…'

He walked over to the far side of the room which was in shadows. To her surprise she heard him pouring a glass of water. Was this man not the monster that attacked her? She thought that she recognized his face. _May be there were more of them._

'Here.' He said, now in front of her. The close proximity of his body made her feel at unease. She struggled again with her restraints.

'Let me loose. Please.' She asked. He looked at her for a moment, and seemed to consider it. But he didn't oblige.

'All in good time.' He said, his dark and lifeless eyes bearing into hers. She let out a stifled sob in defeat as he got closer to her and raised the glass to her lips. 'There you go…' He said with a sickeningly gentle voice and she couldn't help but drink. She was parched. She had to drink it. 'Drink it all down… thaaaat's it.'

'Thank you.' She snapped when she had finished, and pulled away from the glass. She turned her head to the side and looked down at the floor. She couldn't bear to look at his face.

'So..' He started, and to her horror he was not leaving her alone. 'Are you feeling ok?' He asked with a concerned tone. Scully was baffled, was this man insane? She flinched in horror as he lifted a hand to her hair and tucked a loose piece behind her ear. She pulled away from his touch and felt panic start to rise in her again. What the hell was he going to do to her?! She felt herself sob involuntarily.

'Please…' She begged. 'Just let me loose. I can't go anywhere.. my arms ache.' She said weakly. To her relief he stepped away from her and moved further away. She took deep breaths of relief as his presence moved away from hers.

'Hmmm, all right. Just your hands.' He said. Scully closed her eyes. _Thank god._

But then he was back with her again, and she flinched away from him as he reached down to untie her hands. She gritted her teeth as the binds fell loose and she felt her arms naturally swing back towards her front in response. The pain of this movement took her by surprise and she gasped out loud. Pulling her hands up towards her she rubbed one of her wrists, trying to ease the blood back into her fingers.

'Thank you.' She said again, trying to get him on her side. She knew how to deal with psychopaths, she had been trained well. She had a lot of experience, but it still didn't make it any less terrifying. She tried to keep her fear at bay, but if he came near her again and _touched her…_

'Now.' He said, his voice now stern. Scully glanced up at him. He was tall, and with broad shoulders. He might have even been considered attractive, if it wasn't for his character and the situation she had been put in. He had closely shaven dark hair. His stubble was heavy, as if he hadn't shaved for a week. His t-shirt clung onto his large arm muscles. He packed a good punch, she knew that from experience unfortunately. Her vision swayed again but she felt better after the water. It had been like drinking pure energy. 'I need to ask you a few questions Agent Scully.'

'Ok.' She said, swallowing her nerves down. He glared down at her.

'And don't think of trying anything _stupid_. You have to trust me now I have let you loose. I promise I am not here to harm you.'

'Then why have you kidnapped me and brought me here!' She snapped. She couldn't help it. The rage was building again and she felt renewed strength inside of her.

'Because I wanted to show you something. Something you want to see.' He said. She shook her head in disbelief.

'It was you wasn't it?' She snapped, anger raging inside her. ' _YOU_ called me, _YOU_ sent me that information yesterday about William. Just _admit it!_ What have you done to him?' She raged, her heart aching for her little boy. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?' She screamed, hot and angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

'QUIET!' He roared, and she immediately regretted her outburst as she saw his fist rise and come crashing down into her cheek before she could block the blow.

She fell into darkness again.

* * *

 **Please review you lovely people xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **26 hours earlier – Saturday 14:45 – Scully's apartment**

Dana Scully poured herself a glass of red wine and listened to her bath run in the background. She couldn't wait to dive into it. She had been craving a bath for a few days now, and a nice glass of Rioja.

She raised the glass to her lips and sipped, enjoying the taste of the wine. She sighed to herself, letting the stress leave her body. She loved the weekends. She was enjoying being back in the city and taking time to explore again. Even in the past few months when she had been living here, she had been heartbroken and lonely without him in her life. She had worked all the hours that she could have been given at the Lady of Sorrows hospital, just to keep her mind off her aching heart. But now, she was starting to feel like herself again. This was different. He was back in her life and even though they were both still hurting, they were enjoying each other's company. They would always be best friends – that was a given.

She planned to go out later – may be to the movies to see something – or may be just for a stroll and a drink somewhere. She wasn't sure. She took a larger gulp of wine and walked into the bathroom. The steam was clouding up the windows. Turning the bath down, she walked back into the open plan kitchen sitting room and spotted her laptop on the counter. She decided that she would check her emails quickly before getting in.

She saw some spam emails, an email from the hospital asking her when she would be coming back and if they should be looking for someone else. She got these emails weekly, she wasn't sure whether she was going back or not. Anything could happen between her and Mulder. She was leaving it open for now, just in case. She decided to quickly email back that she would be gone for at least 6 months, and to look for a temporary replacement. She sighed as she imagined Mulder's face if she ever left the FBI again, she knew that he would be devastated, but she had to keep her options open just in case something happened.

She looked down the emails, she saw a few more marketing ones, but then one stopped her dead in her tracks. She gasped in shock as she read the subject – ' _William'_

She frowned in confusion and put her glass of wine down firmly beside her. What on earth was this about? She felt a tightening in her chest as she hesitantly moved the arrow to the email and tapped to open it up.

 **Agent Scully,**

 **I know you want to find out if your son is well.**

 **I can help you with this. Meet me tonight – 9pm.**

 **I will call you.**

 **From,**

 **A trustworthy source.**

She slammed the laptop shut in shock. How on earth could anyone know about this apart from her, Mulder, Skinner, Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett? She had no idea where Reyes and Doggett were, may be this was them trying to contact her? She didn't know. This couldn't be real – this had to be a set up. She couldn't trust this person.

But she really wanted to see him again. She bit back tears and raised the laptop screen again slowly, just in case she had dreamt it. But the email was still there, clear as day. She shook her head in disbelief and raised a hand to her mouth. She should tell Mulder.

She ran back to the bathroom and turned off the water as it was nearly full to the brim. As she entered her bedroom, she reached out to grab her phone from her bed but as she did, she stopped suddenly.

She knew that Mulder wouldn't let her do this. He would tell her not to trust this person. But she couldn't bear the thought of not finding out what he or she had to say. May be it was Reyes? Or Doggett? She would be safe if it was them.

Her brain raced as she tried to think this through. Her heart called out for her son, her little baby boy. She wanted to see him so badly. She wanted answers and closure, just like Mulder had longed for his sister. It dawned on her that she was becoming more like him and that this was now her quest for the truth. She was his Mother and she would be forever tied to him with bonds that no one apart from a Mother could understand.

She slid her phone into her dressing gown pocket and made her way back into the bathroom. She placed the phone on the side of the tub, anxious not to miss the phone call and got in, feeling the warmth calm her slightly.

* * *

 **FBI Headquarters Washington DC – Monday – 10.46am**

 **Present day**

Mulder burst into Skinner's office before the secretary could stop him.

'HEY! STOP! He's NOT available right now!' She shouted, running after him.

His heart was pounding as he came face to face with a shocked Skinner. Mulder frowned and suddenly noticed that Skinner was not alone. A conference call was set up and businessmen and women sat around the table, notebooks at the ready and pens poised. They looked at Mulder with appalled, shocked faces.

Mulder didn't care.

He turned back to Skinner who was now looking at him furiously.

'I'm sorry Sir, I tried to stop him…' The secretary said apologetically, worried that she would get fired.

'It's all right Betty.' Skinner said between gritted teeth, raising his hand to her. She quietly slipped back out of the room. 'Agent Mulder… you better have a damn good reason for interrupting this meeting with my associates…' He raged, then turned to his company. 'I apologise for my Agent's behaviour. He's just recently come back to the Bureau…'

'Sir I NEED to talk to you RIGHT NOW.' Mulder snapped over him, not caring what consequences occurred from his actions.

'Agent Mulder are you feeling all right?' Skinner snapped back at him sarcastically.

'No! As a matter of fact I am not!' He raged, and Skinner opened his eyes wide at him in anger. 'Please Sir, I just need a moment of your time.'

'You can wait Agent Mulder, until I am finished..' He shouted.

'Agent Scully has not come to work today. I think something has happened to her!' Mulder shouted again over him. Skinner frowned in confusion.

'For God's sake….' He muttered under his breath. He sighed heavily and turned again to his company. 'I am so sorry about this ladies and gentleman. I will be back in just a few moments if you can excuse me.' He said, and walked towards Mulder and grabbed him by the arm. He led him back through the door.

'You've got _1 minute_.' Skinner growled, narrowing his eyes at Mulder. The secretary looked away from them in embarrassment and started to type.

'She's not answering her phone, she always calls if she is running late – and she hardly ever runs late anyway you know that. I think somethings happened to her, I can feel it. I can't explain it but this just feels off…' Mulder rambled, worry running through his veins. Skinner raised an eyebrow in exasperation.

'Agent Mulder.' He said with a sigh. 'Have you thought that _may be_ she is stuck in traffic? Or that _may be_ she isn't answering your calls because for whatever reason she cannot get to the phone?'

'Don't patronise me.' Mulder snapped back, trying to calm himself. 'I'm worried because something happened last week – someone called her claiming to know where our _son is_.' Mulder said, his voice turning to a whisper. He leant towards Skinner further. Skinner froze for a moment and considered this.

'Who would do such a thing?'

'I _don't_ know.' Mulder said with frustration. 'Someone who is bad news.'

'Have you spoken to her at all over the weekend?'

'No.' Mulder said with a sigh, and lowered his eyes. He pulled his arms across his chest and held them there. His heart was racing with worry.

'Ok.' Skinner said matter-of-factly. 'Have you checked her apartment?'

'I don't know where she lives now.' Mulder said in a low voice. Skinner looked at him questioningly. He couldn't believe it. May be the break up really had been that bad.

'All right. I'll get the address.' Skinner said. 'But odds are she's just running late… ok?'

Mulder nodded in response, trying to remain hopeful but knowing that it wasn't likely. He just knew that this was related to what she had said happened to her last week. He felt it.

'Just give me an hour.' Skinner said, and Mulder frowned in disapproval. 'Ok! Half hour!' He responded, seeing his face. Mulder sighed and nodded in appreciation.

'Thanks.'

'In the meantime – just keep calling her. She'll pick up.' Skinner said, and opened the door back into his office. Mulder left the waiting area of Skinner's office and walked out into the busy corridor. A sea of Agents rushed past him, some young - some old. He didn't recognise any of them. He reached for his phone and dialled her number again, closing his eyes and begging her down the phone to pick up, as if he could reach her telepathically. His emotions were building up inside him. He felt ready to explode.

* * *

 **Please review! XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **FBI Headquarters - Washington DC - 11.30am - Present Day**

Mulder paced back and forth in his office. He must have called her about fifty times now and had left numerous messages for her. He felt the anger burn up inside him. He just knew that she was in danger, he could sense it. He wrung his hands together while pacing, trying to control himself. He needed somewhere to go, something to do. He had to find her.

He sighed and called her number again on his phone, and waited, and waited….

He cursed and threw the phone across the room where it hit the wall as her voicemail message rang in his ears again. Falling back into his chair, he raised his hands to his head in defeat and felt frustrated tears threaten to fall. He swallowed them down and tried to take deep breaths.

Skinner suddenly burst into the office, breathing heavily. Mulder's head snapped up at the sound of his entrance and he stared at Skinner's expression. He looked stressed, and worried. Mulder felt dread fill him. Something had happened. He slowly rose to his feet.

'What is it?' He asked in a low voice, full of dread.

'Mulder…' Skinner started with difficulty. Mulder paused for a moment and waited impatiently. Skinner dropped his eyes.

'WHAT!' He demanded, and rushed towards Skinner, anger fuelling his actions.

'We've got Scully on the phone.' Skinner said, his voice low and sympathetic. Mulder's heart lifted with relief.

'Great! How is she? Where is she!?' He exclaimed, but then quickly his heart sank as he saw Skinner's expression. 'What's wrong?' He asked in a small voice.

'Come on. We have to hurry.' Skinner said with a concerned frown, and he led Mulder into the corridor and towards the elevator.

* * *

 **Present Day - 11.22am**

Scully awoke again with a start. She looked around the dark room, blinking to try and make out her surroundings. For a moment she forgot where she was completely.

Then she remembered. She gasped in fear as she remembered him hitting her, knocking her out. She bolted upright and quickly registered that she was now in a bed. She opened her eyes wide with shock as she looked down at the white sheets. As she tried to get out of the bed she was pulled back by a sharp pain and pulling sensation in her left arm. She cried out in surprise and turned to see what was holding her. To her sadness and frustration she saw that her left hand was handcuffed to a bar across the wall next to where the bed was pushed up against. She shook her head in dismay and stifled a sob.

'No, no, no…' She started, feeling the fear start to take over again. 'Dammit!' She screamed out in desperation, and tugged on the handcuffs, desperate to free herself. But it was useless.

She looked down at what she was wearing. To her slight relief she saw she was still wearing the same clothes she had been brought here in, but her shoes were removed, laid down beside the bed on the floor. She frowned again in confusion. Had she seen a bed in here before? Why had this man put her in a bed, when she had been tied up before on a chair? It seemed as if he had a split personality. Sometimes he seemed kind and human, but then he would snap at the slightest thing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself again. Her neck was less painful now - she wondered how long she had been out of it. A day? A few hours? A night?

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang. She exclaimed in shock as she saw the man walk through it again, towards her. She stared at him.

'Agent Scully, so nice to see you have finally woken up. How are you feeling?' He asked, with an unnerving slight twinge of concern. She swallowed nervously.

'I… I'm confused. How long have I been…' She started.

'17 hours, give or take.' He said calmly. Scully's eyes widened with shock.

 _'_ _17 hours_!?'

'Yes.' He said. His eyes passed over her. She felt sick. 'My you have a mighty fine bruise there.'

'You gave it to me.' She said, trying to show no emotion.

'Yes, I did. I apologise.' He said, walking closer to her. She glared at him and tried to stare him down.

'Don't come any closer.' She said, her voice wavering slightly. He looked offended.

'Please, don't do that.' He said. 'I wanna help you. That's why I brought you here. I want to show you what you want to see.'

'Stop!' She barked, tears coating her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself back at the FBI with Mulder, somewhere safe. 'Please… stop saying that. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!'

'DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN!' He roared and charged towards her. She cried out in fear as he neared the bed and towered over her. She trembled and closed her eyes. 'God dammit.' His voice suddenly snapped back to a flat tone. 'Haven't you learnt anything by now? I don't like being told what to do, OK?'

She heard him taking deep breaths as if trying to calm himself. She opened her eyes wide and waited. There was a moment in which she wasn't sure if he would hit her again or not. He was still near her.

'Now.' He said finally, after a pain staking minute. 'I want you to speak to your partner, tell him that you are OK.'

'Wha… what?!' She asked, relief finally starting to fill her body. Just the thought of getting through to Mulder, to be able to talk to him, to tell him where she was and for him to know she was still alive, was the most amazing news to her. She turned back to him and couldn't help but smile with relief. 'You're… you're letting me go?' She asked, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to see Mulder. She wanted to hold onto him, to feel his protective arms around her.

'No, no. Not yet.' He said calmly. Scully froze. She had got carried away with herself. Of course he wasn't going to let her go.

'Oh… ok.' She said, stifling a sob. At least she was going to talk to Mulder. She was going to talk to him and he would know - he would be able to find where she was. Because that was what he did - it was going to be ok.

'I just want him to know that you are ok. So he doesn't come looking for you. You have to convince him, can you do that for me?' He asked in a calm – friendly voice, which put her on edge.

'Yes..' She said, and managed a fake smile. She had to remain strong and string him along. 'Yes of course. I can do that.'

'Good.' He said, smiling back at her, and then he turned away from her. She watched as he walked over to the corner of the room. She frowned in confusion as she wondered what he was doing in the shadows. She couldn't work it out.

Then she saw him emerge from the shadows again with her phone. She swallowed in shock as she realised that he must have put her belongings over there. Her phone, her ipod, her keys…

'Let's use your phone. It'll make it more realistic.'

'Sure… Ok.' She said, her heart sinking. If only she could get free from these restraints and she could get help. But now this was going to kill her inside, just thinking that her phone was on the other side of the room – impossible to reach.

She pulled away from his body as he sat down next to her on the bed. She flinched as he edged towards her.

'Here you go. Dial the FBI.'

'You want me to call the FBI? Not Mulder directly?'

'Yes. I want the whole of the FBI to hear exactly what has to be said.' He said, with a menacing twinkle in his eye. Scully felt a shiver run through her body. Something told her that this was not just going to be a phone call to Mulder.

'Ok.' She said in a small voice. She selected the number for the headquarters and dialled.

The main switchboard picked up after two rings.

'FBI Headquarters, to where should I direct your call?'

'This is Agent Dana Scully, ID number 55120. I need to speak to Assistant Director Walter Skinner and Agent Fox Mulder immediately.' She said, her voice wavering slightly as she realised this may be the last time she would connect to the outside world. She felt her heart race.

'Ok Agent Scully. Please bear with me.'

'Hurry please!' She exclaimed, feeling the panic inside her. He noticed and glared at her uncertainly. 'It's an emergency.' She finished, catching his glare.

'Ok, I'll patch you through.'

The line went to an engaged tone. She imagined Skinner preparing to take the call and to put a trace on it. She wondered if he had even thought about this at all. He seemed unprepared and delusional. He relied on her telling Mulder that she was ok, but she knew that he wouldn't buy it. He knew her too well. She felt relieved as she knew that he would find her, but also she wasn't sure what this man's plan was for her.

'Agent Scully?' Skinner's voice rang through her ears like home. She couldn't help but smile.

'Sir? Sir this is Dana.' She said, panic ringing through her. It was showing in her voice. She gasped as he grabbed her arm and squeezed it threateningly. Tears pricked in her eyes as she changed her tone. She had to keep herself together. 'I… I need to speak to Mulder Sir. Is he there?'

'Agent Scully we were worried about you this morning. Where are you?'

'I'm fine.' She said, forcing herself to keep her voice light. A tear ran down her cheek. ' _Please_ , I just need to speak to Mulder?'

* * *

'Agent Mulder?' A young FBI agent hurried him over to the landline phone. A laptop was rigged up to it, recording every word. He felt his heart race as he realised this was it, he needed to speak to Scully. The young agent passed him the phone and nodded. Mulder raised it to his ear.

'Scully?' He asked, rage and worry coming through in his voice. He could hear and _feel her_ exhale through the phone with emotion as she heard his voice. He frowned with heavy concern. 'Scully talk to me!' He demanded. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.' She said, her voice slightly on edge. _She sounded ok?_ He frowned in confusion and could tell that she was hiding her real emotions.

'Scully, tell me where you are.' He asked.

'I'm just taking some time off, I'm sorry Mulder.' She said, and the word 'sorry' hit him hard. She sounded like she was close to tears.

'Scully? What's wrong… where are you and who is with you? I _know_ you're in danger!'

'NO!' She shouted, and he heard a slightly muffled sound. Mulder panicked at the sound of her voice. He knew now, that someone was forcing her to say these things. He knew that she was being forced to tell him that she was ok. He felt rage burn inside him and he glared across at Skinner, who looked equally worried.

'Ok, Ok.' He said, trying to calm down whoever was with her. 'Just calm down. I don't mean to pry.' He said, and raised a hand to Skinner to signal that he was going to go along with it.

'I'm fine Mulder. Everything is ok.' She said. He hated hearing her like this.

'Why didn't you call me this morning? I must have called you a million times.'

'I erm…' She started, and his heart called out to her as he knew she was struggling. 'I just wanted to be alone. I can't stop thinking about William. I just needed some alone time. Tell Skinner I'm sorry, and that I'll be back to work soon.'

'Ok.' He said softly, trying to convey in his voice that he was worried about her, and that she needed to be strong, because he was coming to get her. 'It's ok Scully.' He said in a slight whisper, and closed his eyes in frustration.

'Mulder…' She started, and he opened his eyes wide in shock as he knew that heart wrenching sound. She was crying. He looked across at Skinner again who was standing and clutching the back of a chair in anger. Mulder shook his head in disbelief as he heard her voice break and her heavy breathing take over.

'Scully? SCULLY?!' He asked as he heard her crying, then he heard what he dreaded the most - her muffled cries and the sound of a struggle.

'No! No please… get off me!' She shouted between tears.

'SCULLYYY!' He shouted in desperation.

'MULDER! MULDER HELP ME!' She screamed. Mulder erupted.

'I SWEAR TO GOD WHOEVER YOU ARE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!' He raged. Skinner rushed over to him to try and calm him down as the other agents glared at him, some awkwardly, some sympathetic.

Suddenly there was silence and the sound of the phone being passed around. The tension in the room was palpable.

'Agent Mulder?'

The man's voice filled Mulder's ears with dread. His felt his stomach turn and his whole body stiffened.

'WHO IS THIS?' He demanded.

'My name is not of importance to you. What you need to know is that I have your partner. I will not hurt her as long as you do not come looking for her, do you understand?'

'You don't have a chance in HELL!' Mulder spat out.

'She's safe here with me. I am showing her something which she wanted to see. I will return her to you, all in good time.'

'You're a liar. Who the hell are you! What do you want with us?'

'I have a demand.'

'Go on.' Mulder threatened.

'Meet me tomorrow – I know you know where I am. I want 10 Million dollars.'

'Fine.' Mulder said quickly. The young agent who handed him the phone looked at him with disbelief.

'And come alone.' The man asked pointedly.

'No problem.'

'Good. Meet me at 11am. I promise I won't hurt her.'

'You'd _better not_.' Mulder threatened again in a low voice.

Then the line went dead.

Just as the other Agents started to talk amongst themselves furiously, trying to plan what to do next, Mulder collapsed with exhausted emotion into the nearest chair.

* * *

 **Please review! XxX I think I need to collapse into the nearest chair now too! Phew!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Skinner scanned the room and saw the expressions on the other agents faces.

'All right everybody, I want voice recognition and location ASAP.' He said firmly. They agreed in response, feeling the awkward atmosphere in the room. Mulder sat slumped over in the chair, his face in his hands. 'Could you give us some privacy?' Skinner asked and motioned for them to leave. They grabbed their laptops and equipment and left his office, leaving them alone. Skinner tried to gather himself.

'Do you mind telling me what the hell that was Agent Mulder?' He snapped.

'Don't.' Mulder snapped back, lowering his hands suddenly and looking up at Skinner with glistening eyes.

'Don't?' Skinner asked incredulously. 'You just agreed to give that man 10 million dollars!'

'He was hurting her!' Mulder replied.

'You disobeyed orders! You know the rules in these situations!'

'I had to stop him!' Mulder shouted, his voice getting louder in frustration.

'You know that we do _NOT_ negotiate!' Skinner roared at him angrily.

' _You know_ …' Mulder started, and stood up and edged towards him, his finger pointing at Skinner. His face was ablaze with emotion. '-what Scully _means to me_...'

There was a silence for a moment as Mulder glared into Skinner's eyes. Skinner felt slightly taken aback. Of course he knew.

'All right.' Skinner said, keeping his voice low. He was angry, but he understood of course. 'We have to make a plan.'

'I wanna know who he is and where she is.' Mulder said angrily.

'We'll get that information as soon as we can Mulder.'

'I'll go alone.' Mulder said firmly. Skinner glanced back at him. 'I can't risk him… _killing_ her.' He said with difficulty.

'All right, but we will have eyes on the situation.' Skinner said, starting to pace. 'We can't just give him 10 million dollars for god's sake!'

'I _know_ that.' Mulder said with frustration through gritted teeth.

'We should take him by surprise.'

'Exactly what I was thinking.' Mulder said.

'We go in, early. Tomorrow.' Skinner replied. 'It'll work.' He said, placing a friendly hand on Mulder's shoulder.

'It _has_ to work.' Mulder said, his voice breaking at the thought of the alternative.

 **3.45pm – Present Day**

She felt sick.

She was starving. Ravenous even.

After the phone call he had left her alone in the room, still handcuffed to the pipe near the bed. She had sobbed desperately after hearing Mulder's voice. She couldn't believe what he had asked for. 10 million dollars? It was ridiculous. She was sure that Mulder had agreed to it however, from his reaction.

And he was coming to save her, if all went well. They had to have a trace. He was making it so easy for them, surely it was too good to be true?

 _She knew that they would prepare for that._

She needed food, and water. She felt faint and her face was now aching from where he had struck her. Her eyes were heavy, she wanted to sleep. But her stomach kept her awake.

It was freezing down here – or wherever she was. She was pretty sure she was underground somewhere – she must be. She thought that maybe she was in an old war bunker.

Suddenly the door crashed open again, and her heart skipped a beat as he emerged again through the shadows. This time he seemed to be holding something, was it food? Was he going to feed her?

'Hi Dana.' He said in a friendly voice, which sent chills up her spine. She sat up in the bed, pulling the covers over her protectively. He walked towards her, with a small smile. _She hated him._ She wanted to kill him.

'You don't look very pleased to see me.' He said with slight disappointment. She swallowed nervously and saw that he had brought her a sandwich. Beside it on the plate was an apple. Her stomach growled at her.

'Do you blame me?' She drawled weakly. She was getting tired of the games.

'I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry that I brought you here against your will. But you have to trust me. I did it because I need to show you something.' He said.

'What?' She spat out angrily. 'What do you have to show me? And why should I trust you?'

'Because…' He said gently, placing the plate down next to them on the bed. 'You must eat.'

'I'm not hungry.' She lied.

'I know you are lying.'

'I just need some water.' She whispered sadly. She could smell the sandwich, it was making her mouth water.

'Ok. But you must eat. I will not be happy until you eat something, ok?' He said, handing the plate over to her. It was right under her nose. She couldn't help it. She had to eat.

She grabbed the sandwich with her free hand and bit into it ravenously. Devouring every mouthful.

'Now.' He said, while she was eating. 'We are have arrangements for this evening.'

She froze in shock, mid mouthful.

'Wha… what?' She asked in surprise.

'We are going to see someone that you have been looking for.'

She froze again, dropping the sandwich down onto the plate. Her heart raced and she felt as if the whole room had dissolved around her.

'Who?' She questioned. She mustn't trust this man.

'You know exactly who. Your son, William.'

She gasped in shock and shook her head, tears threatening to fall again.

'No… no I don't believe you.'

'You have to believe me, you will believe me.'

'NO!' She shouted desperately.

' _Listen to me_.' He snapped, and grabbed her arm strongly. Scully froze again in fear. 'I know what you are. I know what you have inside you, I know all about your alien DNA and the fact that you have passed it onto your son. I know everything about you and Agent Mulder. There were those of us who followed you after you left the FBI.'

'No… no…' She said, shaking her head in disbelief. Tears streamed down her face as this mad man spoke to her furiously, his eyes baring into hers.

'YES.' He said firmly. 'Did you really think that you could come back out of hiding and be safe? Did you really think that you could just go back to your old jobs and no one would be looking for you? I have your son, he is here with us.'

'He's…. he's _here_?' She exclaimed, and her eyes darted around the room frantically, trying to see him.

'He's here. We are going to see him. He needs your help Agent Scully.'

'What?' She said between tears. 'No! No I do not believe you!' She said, more to herself than anything.

'Eat.' He said, and let go of her hand. 'And when you are finished, you can see for yourself.'

'I… I can't…' She said, and felt her whole body tremble in shock. She wanted to believe him, but she knew that she shouldn't. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

'You will see.'

'Why?' She pleaded desperately. 'Is he alien? He's part alien isn't he… like me.'

'Yes.' He said. Scully felt faint. She knew it, she had always know it.

' _Where is he_?!' She cried out. 'Why does he need my help?'

'Because…' He started with a grim voice. 'He is _dying_.'

The word struck her hard. She lost her breath.

'No.. you're a liar!' She screamed. She felt her whole body ache with sadness at the thought of her son dying. She couldn't function. She felt insane, crazy. How dare he tell her this. How dare he.

'I will be back in half an hour, and I will bring him to you.'

'Where are you going?' She demanded through her tears, but he ignored her. 'COME BACK HERE!'

She watched in disbelief as he calmly walked out of the room and into the shadows again, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.

Her whole body was shaking violently.

 **FBI Headquarters – Washington DC – 4.22pm**

 _'His name's Wesley Randall. Ex-military. Did a few tours of Iraq and Afghanistan - then dropped off the grid. No family, no one missed him. He has no trace.'_

Mulder closed his eyes as he listened to the young FBI agent tell the room about Scully's captor. He couldn't focus. He couldn't stop worrying about her.

 _'Agent Mulder will enter here-'_ The FBI agent continued, and brought up a large screen which showed the area where she was. Mulder stared at it, an old underground bunker. He wondered if she was cold – if she had anywhere to sleep. He hated the thought of her being down there on her own with that man.

 _'-5am, when it is still dark…_ ' He continued.

He looked again at the site. There was a dirt track leading off down the hill. He winced to himself and closed his eyes again in sadness as he imagined her being dragged up this path against her will. Fighting against him, struggling...

Mulder already knew the plan. He sighed to himself and raised his fingers to his temples. He had a splitting headache. He hadn't ate or drank anything since getting up this morning.

Skinner walked up beside him, and Mulder glanced at him briefly as he became aware of his presence. They stood at the back of the room. There were twenty or more agents listening to the brief and taking notes. He had been in a similar situation like this before when Scully had been taken from him. He had hoped back then that he never had to go through this again...

'I know what I'm doing.' Mulder said as Skinner stood next to him. 'I have this.'

Skinner nodded silently, knowing that he was right. 'Any idea who this asshole is?'

'I have a feeling he is not human.'

'You think he's a…' Skinner started in surprise.

'Super soldier?' Mulder finished grimly. Skinner opened his mouth in response but then stopped himself. 'He could be… or something else entirely.

'I remember Noel Roar, and what he was capable of. I thought all of this was behind you two.' Skinner said cautiously.

'I don't think that it ever will be.' Mulder said sadly, and there was a silence between them.

'Why has he got Scully?' Skinner pressed.

'I can't tell you that right now.' Mulder said in a whisper. Skinner frowned in frustration and turned to him.

'What aren't you telling me?'

'He's manipulating her, by using information about our _son.'_ Mulder carried on painfully pointing out the word 'son', ignoring Skinner's question. 'I think he wants information from her, or he wants her for himself.' Mulder spat out in disgust. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. 'Asking for the money was just a diversion. He wanted to make it sound like it was a normal hostage situation.' Skinner looked confused, but he let it go.

'Go home Mulder. Get some rest.' Skinner said quietly, with a hint of concern.

Mulder tutted under his breath.

'You're a real funny guy Sir.'

* * *

 **Poor Mulder :( - thanks for reading again and please keep reviewing!**

 **More to come**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dana Scully looked down at her clothes in surprise.

 _She was wearing something different._

She frowned in suspicion as she saw the leather jacket she was wearing, and she didn't recognize it. Taking hold of the sides of the zip, she pulled it open and saw a white blouse underneath. As she looked down at her body further, she saw she was wearing jeans and black ankle boots. She gasped at the shock of it all. She was in completely different clothes than she had been just minutes ago.

Glancing around her, she also noticed that she was in a different room. Her eyes darted around to try and work out where she was. The walls were blank and white washed. A single light bulb hang from the ceiling and a table and chairs stood in the middle of the room. They were basic – metallic and square. She looked around again to see if she was alone, she couldn't see anyone. What the hell was happening? _Where was she?_

'Well, well, you have woken up.'

She felt her heart skip a beat and the sickness returned to her as he entered the room. She scrambled to her feet and pushed herself up against the nearest wall, backing away from him in fear.

'What have you done to me.' She said, her voice wavering. Her looked at her with surprise.

'You don't remember?' He asked calmly. Scully cursed him inside her head. _Of course I don't you bastard._

'Why am I in different clothes? Where am I!' She demanded, angry tears stinging her eyes again.

'Calm down! It's ok. You must have been in a deep sleep.' He said, pulling up a chair at the table and placing himself down on it casually. She glared at him uneasily. 'You ate the sandwich, I brought you some new clothes to wear, you got changed..' He started, and she opened her mouth to object, seeing red, but he stopped her and raised a hand with a smile 'I… was not in the room.' He said, and she closed her mouth again, ready to listen to more. She took a deep breath.

'I brought you in here and told you to wait. Then… you fell asleep.' He said. She shook her head in disbelief and tried to remember. She remembered the sandwich, then… nothing.

'Why am I here. Where are we?' She begged again, her heart breaking as she realized she was somewhere else. Somewhere where Mulder wouldn't be able to find her. 'Where have you taken me? Mulder won't be able to bring the money to you if you have taken me somewhere else!' She cried out desperately.

'It's all right!' He said with concern. Scully tried to ignore it. 'We are still in the same place. This is just a different room.'

'I want to go back.' She spat out angrily. 'I want to go back to my old room.' She couldn't believe that she wanted to, but she did. She was scared in this room – something wasn't right. She felt even more on edge than before. How could she not remember him giving her new clothes? Then, it dawned on her. 'You've drugged me.' She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. He reacted by laughing at her. 'STOP IT!' She shouted. 'You've drugged me haven't you!'

'Oh Dana, you really are a hoot.' He said between laughs. She felt fury blazing inside her as he mocked her. 'You don't understand do you, he's here.'

She froze, and caught her breath for a moment. _William._

'Who?' She whispered, but she already knew the answer. She just didn't want to accept it.

'Your son. He's right outside.'

'No…' She said, shaking her head again as if to push his influence off from her mind. 'This isn't real. This is all fake – you're doing this to me…'

But before she could carry on, the door opened and in walked a young boy who could pass as fifteen, with bright blue eyes like hers and Mulder's features. His hair was dark blonde, with a red tint.

She blinked a couple of times to try and wake herself up from this dream. But he was still there. She felt the room start to dissolve around her – so that it was just her and William – staring at each other – questioning why they looked and felt so familiar to each other.

'Oh… my… god…' She gasped. William stared at her questioningly. He didn't seem afraid.

'Mom?' He asked – just like that. Out of the blue – with no hesitation.

The overwhelming flow of emotion brought her crumbling to her knees. She lost all sense of balance and fell down, the tears falling down her cheeks. To her pleasure and total surprise, William saw her fall and looked at her with concern. He took one look at the man – then one look at Scully and then ran towards her, and then he was _touching_ her.

She couldn't believe it. She could actually feel him touching her, trying to help her up to her feet again – he was trying to _comfort_ her.

'Mom?' He asked again, urging her to be ok. But Scully couldn't stop the crying. She didn't want to believe that it was him, but she couldn't let go of the fact that he was right there in front of her.

She tried to calm herself and raised a hand to his cheek to feel if he was really there - and not just an apparition. She felt her great love for her son hit her all over again like it had when he had been a baby. She gasped in shock as she looked into his blue eyes – just like her own.

 _It was him – it was really him_. She recognized his features from when he was a baby. It all came back to her and it was too much.

As he looked at her with concerned eyes, she couldn't help herself any longer and she grabbed him in her arms and pulled him into an embrace.

'Oh god… oh my god… William…' She cried out between sobs. 'My baby.. my baby boy..'

'He told me that you would come.' William said, his own voice laced with emotion. Scully frowned in confusion and buried her face in her son's hair, taking in the scent of him.

'I'm here.' Was all she could get out.

'Mom.' William said again, pulling away from her. It broke her heart but she let him. It was ok, he was still next to her. She gazed into his eyes again and examined every detail of his face.

'What is it sweety?' She said softly.

'You're my real Mom… aren't you?' He said with a smile. Scully nodded and let out a delirious laugh herself.

'Yes!' She gushed. 'I'm your real Mom. I gave birth to you. And you have a real Father too, we work together.'

'He's your husband?' He asked curiously. This knocked her back. She swallowed nervously as she considered her answer.

'We love each other very much.' She said, as strongly as she could. William smiled again. 'But… we aren't married…' She continued, and William's smile dropped slightly. She frowned with concern at his reaction. 'We are best friends. We love each other and always will – but we just aren't _together_ , together right now. We _were..._ but...' She paused, and felt her heart aching. She didn't want to delve into the details. 'It's complicated William.' She finished with difficulty, and brushed a loose piece of hair from his eyes. She sighed with love and pleasure as she took him all in.

'Ok.' He said, looking down for a moment. Suddenly he looked back at her and his eyes lit up with excitement. 'Can I meet him?! I bet he's awesome, being an FBI agent. I bet he's a bad ass! Is he? Is he a bad ass Mom?!'

Scully smiled again at his enthusiastic words. But then it dawned on her – she swallowed again at the absurdity of this. She blinked and tried to gather her thoughts. How as this even happening? This couldn't be real. She had to stop this, as much as it was going to kill her.

Slowly she rose to her feet again and placed a protective hand on William's shoulder. He was only a couple of inches shorter than her. They turned to face the man, snapping her out of her dreamlike bubble.

'Tell me what is going on.' She said in a low voice. William looked at her with confusion.

'Mom, he's brought us together. He's a good guy!'

'Please William, just let me sort this out.' She said, torn by his reaction. The man glared at her, then rose from his seat.

'William? I need to speak to your Mother, privately.'

'But!' He objected. Scully didn't want him to leave either.

'Now.' He threatened, and William got the message. He looked back at Scully and gave her a look as if to say _'I'll be back.'_

Scully felt her heart break as he walked away from her and out of the room. She started to feel panicked.

May be that was it? That was the last time she would ever see him again.

She turned to face her captor. She was furious.

'Now for god's sake tell me what the HELL is going on!' She shouted. 'Where are his parents? How are they letting him come here!?'

'They don't know that he is here.'

'Why did you bring him here to me!? Why after all this time – _why_?' She pleaded.

'I told you. He needs your help. He doesn't know it yet, but he is dying.'

'Why? Why is he dying!? WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE ANY OF THIS!' She roared, nearing him. She wasn't tied up now. She didn't feel weak anymore. She was ready to fight. She was trained well.

'He is dying because of his Alien DNA.'

'No…!' She shouted again, placing her hands over her ears in frustration. 'Who are you, you son of a bitch?'

She stood her ground and didn't flinch this time.

She didn't care anymore, she had to protect William.

* * *

 **5am – Tuesday**

Mulder stood outside the doorway to the bunker. He felt his bulletproof vest under his shirt as it clung tightly to his chest. It had been a while since he'd worn one.

He heard Skinner's voice in his ear.

'Mulder, can you hear me?'

'I hear you loud and clear Sir.'

'Ok. We're with you.'

He took a deep breath, the darkness clung around him. It was cold, and frost lay on the ground. He felt his gun in his ankle holster, and his main weapon against his side. He wasn't going to take any chances today. Just in case that _asshole_ Wesley turned the tables, he was ready to use force.

He entered the bunker easily. It wasn't even locked. He frowned in confusion at this realization then carried on, his heart beating fast in his chest of what he was going to discover in this hole. He snapped himself back into focus. _Concentrate, dammit._

Skinner spoke into his ear.

'Are you in?'

'Yes.' Mulder whispered.

'Ok, we don't have visual. You have to tell us what's going on.' Skinner said firmly.

He looked around in the vast darkness as he silently closed the door behind him. It was so dark, he could only just make out where the wall started. He pressed himself up against it and edged his way down a long corridor. Water splashed at his feet and he smelt a wet, earthy smell. This bunker was so old it literally felt like the ground was digesting it, its metal sides finally succumbing to the earth. He narrowed his eyes and slowly began to make out a door at the end of the corridor. He continued to edge along the muddy wall, and tried to open the door.

It wouldn't budge.

He tried again, harder this time.

Nothing.

'Mulder?' Skinner's voice was in his ear again.

'I've got to pick the lock on the door. Just wait a minute.' He hissed, and successfully opened it. The door slowly creaked open to Mulder's annoyance. He shut his eyes and held it for a moment to silence it. The noise was loud, too loud for his liking.

Carefully, he placed a hand on his gun as he opened the door, expecting to get attacked straight away as the sound of the door had surely given him away.

But to his utter surprise, he wasn't attacked. He was apparently alone.

He looked around the vast room ahead of him. It was still so dark, he could hardly make anything out. He spotted a table to his left. He edged towards it, cautiously. He frowned in confusion and suddenly felt a tightening in his chest as he realized what he was looking at.

There before him was clearly Scully's phone, which he recognized straight away, a set of keys which he recognized the car key on, and an ipod.

He didn't recognize the ipod, but he knew it was clearly Scully's. He felt hot tears of relief spring in his eyes as he realized that this was it, she was here.

He had to stop himself calling out her name. He bit his bottom lip and felt his heart race of the control again. He picked up the items and placed them in his pockets.

'Agent Mulder? What's happening.'

'She's here.' He spoke back to Skinner under his breath.

'Have you got her? What about Wesley?'

Mulder carried on through the room, he wanted to light his torch but knew that he shouldn't.

And then he saw her.

He opened his mouth in shock as he ran towards her. She lay on an aged wooden single bed, the white sheets half over her. She appeared to be in casual clothes - no - her running clothes. Had she been taken while running? He tried not to think about it, the guilt was overpowering that he hadn't been there to protect her.

She was facing away from him and he couldn't see her face. In frustration, he gave in and lit his torch and shone it on her, making out her body lying flat under the sheets. As he got nearer he filled with dread as clocked that her left hand was handcuffed to a pipe along the wall.

'Scully!' He exclaimed with worry, a little louder than he would have hoped, but he couldn't help it. He glanced around him anxiously, but again no one was there. He turned back to her and leant down. Propping himself on the side of the bed he raised his hand to her cheek. He felt sadness fill him as he saw her bruises and cuts. He noticed that the side of her face that he was cupping was dark in colour. A heavy bruise covered half of her face and he noticed blood to the top of her hair line. He felt the fury burn inside him.

But what was making him panic the most was that her eyes were closed, and she was not stirring to his touch.

'I've got Scully.'

Mulder spoke now at a normal volume, his voice full of emotion as his eyes ran over her, checking her injuries. He was almost convinced that Wesley wasn't here, but by this point he didn't care if he heard. _He was going to kill him anyway._

'Is she ok? Where's Wesley!' Skinner exclaimed in a heightened voice.

'She's not responding.' Mulder choked, the tears coating his throat. 'She needs a doctor, now.' He urged. There was a sound of a commotion in his ears. He focused back on Scully and stroked her cheek with his thumb, her skin cold against his fingers.

'Scully?' He asked again, desperate for her to wake up. He tried to calm his nerves and put his other hand on her wrist and waited to feel her pulse. 'I can feel her pulse, but she's not waking up.' He said to Skinner.

'Ok Mulder, get her out of there.' Skinner urged. 'We have doctors outside, and we've got snipers on the entrance, just in case Wesley is there and decides to make a run for it.'

'Scully?' He asked again, too focused on her to respond to Skinner. He raised her free hand to his lips and kissed it softly. 'Scully please, wake up, we have to get out of here.'

'Mmmm…'

'Scully?' He exclaimed as she moaned in response. He saw her frown in the torchlight and she moved her head to the side. She was coming around. 'Come on Scully… it's ok…' He soothed. She looked frightened.

'No..' She moaned sadly. Mulder frowned in concern.

'Scully, it's me.' He said softly, squeezing her hand in reassurance. 'I'm here, you're going to be ok...'

'No!' She shouted out, and opened her eyes wide. He was taken back by her actions as she stared into his eyes in fear. He frowned in confusion.

'Scully, I'm Mulder! I'm here… you're going to be fine but we have to get out here now…'

'William!' She shouted out.

'Shh, it's ok…' He soothed gently, kissing her hand again with concern filling his chest. What the hell had he done to her?

'Mulder!' She exclaimed as she finally began to take in his presence. She looked at him with sad, desperate eyes. Mulder scooped her up in his arms and pulled her into his chest. 'You came…' She said between tears. Mulder closed his eyes and stoked her hair gently. 'You came to save me.' She whispered with emotion and clung onto him with her free arm.

'Of course I did.' He said softly. 'Now Scully, we have to get out of here.' He said, forcing himself to pull her away from him. He met her gaze again and saw her tear stained cheeks. Her eyes were dull, not the brilliant blue they usually were. They weren't focusing and she looked like she was under the influence or sleep deprived - Mulder thought it could have been either. 'I'm gonna have to get this handcuff off you.' He said, and reached for the lock and began to pick it. After moment the cuff came apart and she pulled her newly freed wrist up her face in a surprise. Mulder looked at her - she seemed to be in some sort of daze. He frowned with growing concern, worried as her behaviour was so unusual for her.

'Scully?' He asked, trying to meet her gaze. 'Come on, let's go.'

'No.' She spoke, her voice echoing through the walls and into his heart. He stopped.

'No?' He repeated in hurt disbelief.

'No Mulder.' She said, tears welling in her eyes again. 'We have to stay.'

'Scully, what the _hell_ has he done to you..' He said, his voice breaking. He shook his head in sadness and raised his hand to her cheek again gently. She bared into his eyes desperately.

'William is here.' She whispered, pleading him to believe. Mulder froze and felt the fury hit him again. How _dare_ he do this to her.

'Scully,' He started, trying to calm himself. 'William is not here – you're delirious. I don't know what this _asshole_ has done to you but we need to go… right now.'

'No Mulder!' She exclaimed. 'I was just with him! He was here!'

'Mulder! _Get out_ of there!' Skinner's voice cut through them.

'Scully!' He raised his voice, trying to knock her out of it. 'He is not here! We have to go!'

'I can't leave him! We have to save him Mulder!' She pleaded, her eyes begging him. He didn't know what to say. He was going to have to carry her out of there.

'Scully, you have some kind of Stockholm syndrome or something.. I don't know – you are not well. He's drugged you or something – making you have hallucinations…'

'Mulder _please_ … you _have_ to believe me. I want to stay here and help our son..' She cried out, and held his gaze.

Suddenly Mulder froze as he felt a cold barrel of a gun against the back of his neck..

He gasped in shock and his eyes bared into Scully's helplessly. She raised her hands to her mouth in shocked response like a lost little girl.

Wesley's voice, low and thick came from behind him.

'She says she wants to stay..

 _ASSHOLE.'_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! Please review! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'Raise your hands.'

Mulder bit his tongue.

He stared at Scully helplessly, trying to convince her that it was going to be ok. She stared back, desperate and afraid. He slowly raised his arms cautiously.

'Good.' Wesley said in a low voice. 'Now, get up.'

Mulder didn't want to leave Scully on the bed, he wanted to stay with her. He didn't move.

'I SAID GET UP!' Wesley shouted and pushed the gun into the back of his neck further. Mulder flinched and slowly got to his feet, keeping his eyes on Scully.

'Give me your weapon.'

Mulder froze again.

'Come on, I know you have one. I'm not stupid!' Wesley spat out angrily. Mulder heard Skinner's voice in his ears.

'Don't worry Mulder, we'll get you two out of there. Just STAY ALIVE.' Skinner said firmly, then the background noise cut off and he imagined Skinner making a plan. They were on their own.

'DO IT NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!' Wesley roared and Mulder closed his eyes to try and calm his nerves.

'Stop it!' Scully reacted. Mulder begged her with his eyes not to draw attention to herself.

'Awww how adorable. You two really are close.' Wesley said sarcastically. Mulder felt ready to burst. 'Do it now Mulder or I'll _kill her_.' He rasped into Mulder's ear, taunting him. Mulder couldn't handle it anymore. He drew out his gun and dropped it on the floor.

'Good.' Wesley said, pleased with himself. 'Now, kick it over there.'

Mulder kicked it as he asked, and it spun across the room and hit the far right wall, near the door. He kept his eyes on Scully.

'Well, we do have a little problem now don't we.' Wesley said, shoving the gun down into Mulder's back now. Mulder flinched again. 'Where's my money?'

'I don't have it with me…' Mulder started. Wesley erupted.

'WHAT A SURPRISE!' He shouted, and to Scully's horror he raised the gun and whacked Mulder clean across the back of his head with it, causing him to black out momentarily. He fell helplessly to his knees, the world spinning around him.

'NO!' Scully screamed as she watched Mulder fall. She felt panic fill her. Mulder had been right- how could she have been so stupid? This was all a big set up. She cursed herself for believing it, but she was finding it hard to regain normality. Her vision was hazy and she felt dizzy. May be Mulder was right, maybe she had been drugged all this time. She had to do something.

'Shut up!' Wesley spat her, and looked down at Mulder, weakened at his feet. He smiled to himself.

'Please… I wanna stay.' She blurted out, tears welling in her eyes. Her heart raced. 'I'll stay, just let him go.'

'I don't believe you.' Wesley said, his eyes narrowing at her. Scully raised her hands in surrender.

'Show me my son again, please.' She pleaded. Wesley frowned in confusion, but seemed happy at the idea. Mulder groaned from the floor and tried to get himself up.

'You want to see him again?' Wesley asked, walking towards her. She nodded silently, a single tear running down her cheek.

'Yes, I want to help him.'

' _Mmmph.._ no…Scully..' Mulder mumbled in her defense. He didn't want him to do that to her again.

'Let me see him.' Scully rose to her feet, trying to block Mulder out. She started to walk towards Wesley, forcing a smile on her face. Mulder saw her walk towards him out of the corner of his eye. He felt rage boiling inside him again. _He had to stop this._

'NNNnnleave her alone!' Mulder moaned again, and scrambled again to his feet. He stumbled slightly, his vision still swaying. Wesley glared at him.

'GET OVER THERE!' He said, raising the gun to his face. 'GET BACK!'

'I can't let you do this to her.' Mulder said angrily, glaring into his eyes threateningly.

'It's OK Mulder. I want this!' Scully called out, her eyes wide with concern for her partner. She watched him as he looked at her, uncertain of her intentions. _Trust me Mulder._

'I _can't_ let you do this Scully.' Mulder gasped with emotion, and he shook his head as he felt the tears start to lace his throat.

'SHUT UP!' Wesley roared, snapping them back to attention. Scully jumped. 'GET… OVER… THERE.'

Mulder was pushed up against the wall and Wesley held the gun to his forehead. Scully felt her heart break at the sight of it.

'Now.' Wesley said, trying to stay calm. He kept his eyes on Mulder's. 'Come here Dana.'

Mulder froze, watching Scully walk towards him. He was helpless.

'Thaat's it, come here.' Wesley said sickeningly, keeping his eyes on Mulder. Mulder glared into him with as much hatred as he could manage. His smile was crazy – manic. Wesley held out his hand to Scully and she reluctantly took it, but her face showed otherwise. Mulder couldn't believe what he was seeing. ' _Good girl._ ' He cooed as he held her hand, but it had a sinister tone. Mulder was so close to punching his man, if only he had the chance to get his other gun he would blow his head off..

'Stop it.' Mulder barked, his eyes welling with tears. Scully looked at him and tried to signal to him that it was all right. He looked so lost, so broken.

'Oh Dana… your hands are sooo soft.' Wesley purred, still looking at Mulder – torturing him. She smiled, playing to his mind games - but inside she felt dirty and used. Mulder's face said a thousand words.

'Here.' He said, letting go of her hand and placing it in his pocket. 'Drink this, then you will see William.'

He raised a small vial of liquid to her face. She felt the anger rage inside her as the reality hit. He had drugged her. It had all been a lie. She wanted to kill him.

'You drugged me.' She whispered in disbelief. Wesley smiled again with delight at her reaction.

'You sound surprised. I thought you were supposed to be clever Agent Scully.'

She swallowed down her anger, and decided that she had to get the gun on the other side of the room. To do that, she needed to take the drug. With one quick movement she grabbed it off him, and threw the liquid down her throat.

'NOOOO!' Mulder shouted in horror, and Wesley cackled with delight. She swallowed it down and closed her eyes.

'Oh man, this is better than I had ever imagined.' Wesley said between laughs, keeping the gun on Mulder. Mulder kept his eyes on Scully, but he had never been so close to killing someone in his life, if only he would let down his guard for one second, then he would have him. But Mulder knew that he was ex-military, and therefore well trained.

Mulder watched as she raised her head and opened her eyes. They were different. Dark, lifeless. He shook his head in sadness.

'WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER!?' He roared, and Wesley continued to laugh.

'A much bigger dose than last time.' He said, smiling madly.

 _Mulder had had enough of this shit._

'Hey!' He shouted, and Wesley looked up at him for a second, and Mulder saw his chance. He grabbed the gun between his hands and Wesley fired. Mulder had expected it, and he felt the bullet fly into the wall next to him, literally centimetres from his head. Wesley frowned in anger as Mulder twisted his arm over so he would drop the gun. But he didn't, and Wesley was strong.

Suddenly Wesley kicked Mulder hard in the shins, which sent him bowling over in agony. Mulder lost it for a second, and as Wesley managed to regain control of his gun, he pointed it at Mulder's head again.

'Prepare to say your last words, Agent Mulder..' Wesley snarled breathlessly after the struggle. He watched as if in slow motion Wesley's finger press against the trigger.

* * *

She aimed the gun at Wesley from across the room and aimed as best as she could, considering she was seeing all sorts of crazy. She just prayed for a second that she would hit the right one. She aimed, and then with a frustrated shout, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Mulder closed his eyes as the trigger went off, loud enough to be for him.

There was silence, and he wondered if he was dead.

Scully's heavy breathing filled his ears and then the sound of Wesley's body falling to the ground with a thump.

He opened his eyes and saw Wesley's dead body on the ground, and across the room from him - Scully, weakly trying to stay upright, holding the gun loosely in her hands.

'Mulder?' She cried out weakly, her voice echoing around the walls. Mulder staggered to his feet, wincing as his shins straightened up. He needed to get to her. 'I can see him…' She cried out desperately in confusion. ' _I can see him!_ '

'SCULLY!' He exclaimed - snapping back to reality and ran over to her, catching her in his arms just as she collapsed.

* * *

 **Thanks guys! Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

'SOMEBODY HELP!'

Mulder shouted over the rush of footsteps as the FBI finally made their entrance.

They swamped over them, voices talking hurriedly to each other. A group of agents ran over to Wesley, who was lying dead on the floor. Mulder glanced over and noticed that his blood was red, not green, as he had expected. He frowned in confusion for a moment as he held her, then quickly turned back to her again, his eyes looking over the details of her face, his heart racing with worry.

'Agent Mulder!' Skinner shouted, and rushed to his side. He looked down at Scully, his eyes wide in shock.

'What happened?' He pressed.

'She saved my life.' Mulder said, tears lacing his throat again as he looked down at her sadly. 'Just after she took the drug.'

'What drug?'

'He was drugging her – making her see William.' He said gruffly, anger raging inside him. 'She took the drug to get the gun – she had to convince him that she was going to do it so that he wouldn't see her grab the gun. _She saved my life_.' He said again, the tears threatening to fall. Skinner frowned with concern.

'Agent Mulder? I'm Agent Franco. What happened?'

A young female FBI agent who was medically trained rushed between Skinner and Mulder, bending down to them. Mulder explained again as best as he could. He pushed a loose piece of hair away from Scully's eyes and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She wasn't moving.

'I don't know what happened – he said that she had taken a bigger dose than before, and she already had it in her system. I can only think its some kind of hallucinogen. But why is she… like this?' He said, emotion coating his voice. Agent Franco shook her head and spoke firmly.

'I don't know.' She said, lifting Scully's eyelids and shining a light in her eyes. 'But she needs a hospital, now.'

'Get her out of here Mulder.' Skinner said hurriedly.

But Mulder was already lifting her up in his arms as Agent Franco led him out of the bunker.

Skinner watched as they left, and turned back to Wesley's body.

He neared the body as the FBI agents were raising it onto a stretcher and he saw them get a body bag ready.

'Wait.' He said, holding his hand up to them to stop. They obliged as their Assistant Director spoke. He stepped forward and looked down at him.

There was no sign of abnormality from the outside.

'I want his body held in the morgue until I say it is ready for autopsy. No one goes near the body.' He said firmly, as he looked around at the confused, silent faces. 'Get him out of here.'

They nodded in response and took him away. Skinner scanned the room for more evidence. Following the walls, he noticed a glistening piece of glass in the far corner. Frowning in confusion, he walked towards it and realized it was small vial. He picked it up and saw there was still a bit of liquid inside.

He bagged it himself and kept it in his possession as he knew that it needed examining. He wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Scully's Mind**

 _She looked over at the familiar cabin through the familiar fields. The sky was a beautiful blue and the sun was scorching. She was standing on the familiar dirt track which she drove down every day.  
_

 _She turned to see the heavy gate which she had to open and close every morning and night. She had always felt that it symbolised their isolation, and that it somehow sheltered them from the dangers of the outside world, from the dangers of the men who were responsible for all of this._

She had alien DNA...

 _Raising her hands to her eyes she could see the blood pumping inside her veins. She gazed, fascinated at the sight of her body working like a miracle, as it did every day. She knew the science behind it all of course, but it still amazed her how a person could be created from just one sperm and one egg._

William..

 _She frowned in confusion as she suddenly realised that she was pregnant._

 _She raised a hand to her bump and placed it on it gently and smiled to herself in surprise, happy tears welling in her eyes. She loved this feeling. It made her feel content. She had forgotten how nice it was._

 _'_ _MOM!'_

 _She turned quickly at the sound of his voice and frowned in worry. He sounded scared._

 _Her bump gone, she looked down to see she was wearing her blue suit, something she would wear at work. She ran towards him, her heels digging into the dirt track as she went. She stumbled slightly and noticed in shock that the sky had turned a heavy grey and she frantically tried to find him. Where was he?_

 _'_ _William!' She shouted, panic filling her lungs._

 _'_ _MOM!' He called out again. She turned her head towards the direction of the cabin. He was inside._

 _'_ _I'm coming sweetheart!' She called out again, and ran as fast as she could. The heavens opened and the rain fell on her violently. She called out to him again, but she was finding it difficult to keep going. The ground was sinking below her, her feet sinking down into it. She cried out in desperation as she felt her right leg sink deeper into the ground._

 _She was stuck._

 _His cries for help filled her ears and she screamed in horror as she knew that she couldn't get to him._

 _'_ _WILLIAM!' She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She winced and tried to grab for anything to help her out of the ground. But she couldn't feel anything. She was sinking further and further, the thick mud was nearly up to her shoulders, covering her.._

 _Then she felt a hand grab onto hers firmly. She already knew who it was._

 _'_ _Fox!' She screamed to him desperately through her tears, her heart beating against her chest. She felt the ground push against her chest, and her breathing was getting difficult. The rain crashed down and he didn't respond, may be he couldn't hear her. He started to pull her up out of the mud, and she felt her body escape the hold of the ground slowly. 'Keep pulling!' She exclaimed, gritting her teeth as she escaped. 'Arrrgh!'_

 _'_ _I've got you Dana.' He said firmly, and as he pulled her out she finally got to see his face. The love and worry in his eyes took her breath away. She gasped as he took her other arm and helped her emerge fully, the rain still falling on them. Her hair clung to her face and she took deep, rasping breaths, her lungs filling with air again. Mulder pulled her into his arms and held her protectively._

 _'_ _It's ok, I've got you.' He gushed lovingly. 'I love you Dana, I love you…' He repeated into her ear. She never wanted to let go._

 _Then he was gone._

 _It was silent._

 _She cried out in sadness as he literally disappeared from her arms. She dropped them in shock as she lay on the now frosty grass - the rain and mud has also disappeared. She scrambled to her feet, crying out in fear and confusion as she looked around and saw the cabin again._

 _It was cold. She was freezing._

 _Her suit was muddy and torn from the struggle and she had lost her shoes._

 _'_ _Mulder!' She shouted in fear, and started towards the cabin, desperate to get out of this nightmare. As she ran it started to snow. She was so cold. 'William!' She shouted as she neared the wooden steps, finally able to see the end of this in sight. She was tired, so tired. Placing a hand on the now snow covered wooden balcony, she finally made it up the steps._

 _'_ _Mulder!' She shouted, and grabbed the door handle. It wouldn't open. 'MULDER!' She screamed, feeling the frostbite set in. She banged and banged on the door, but there was no response._

 _She felt weak. The snow was now nearly 10 feet deep, and the steps were almost completely covered. She shook violently, her teeth chattering. She couldn't feel her bare feet anymore and it made her stumble to her knees. 'Mulder…' She whispered weakly, seeing her breath clouding up in front of her._

 _Just as she was about to pass out, the door had creaked opened and a wave of warmth and light flooded over her. She raised her head weakly and saw him, standing before her._

 _'_ _Oh my god, Scully!' He exclaimed in panic, and reached down to grab her. She groaned in agony as the ice settled into her veins and he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside._

 _She couldn't see much, as her vision was blurry. But she immediately felt warmer. She tried to breathe normally but it was coming out as a wheeze. She saw Mulder looking down at her frantically as he carried her further into the cabin, panic etched across his face._

 _'_ _What the hell happened to you!?' He exclaimed, and he swung her around and into the living room and towards the roaring fire. 'Tell me what to do Scully, please.' He begged, and laid her down on the rug. He stripped off her wet, icy clothes and she moaned in pain as he rubbed her feet, trying to restart her circulation. 'Oh my god Scully, you're… blue.' He said with sad disbelief, looking her up and down. 'Stay right there.' He said, and she nodded weakly, knowing that she couldn't move anyway. She lifted her head to try and watch him, but it was too heavy. She closed her eyes, her body still shaking uncontrollably, and she heard him rushing around and she knew where he was going, she knew this house like the back of her hand – it was their home after all.  
_

 _He first ran into the bathroom to run a hot bath. Then he grabbed a few towels, and ran into the bedroom. He pulled the wardrobe door open and scrambled around to find her some warm clothes, and she knew that he had grabbed the blanket from their bed._

 _She had been right, as he returned to her with her warmest winter woolly jumper. It was too big for her, but that is why she liked it. She always wore it at night when she was cold and they sat together on the sofa, cuddled up. He threw the towel over her and rubbed her body, trying to help the blood pump around again. She closed her eyes and gasped in pleasure at the sensation of him doing this. It would have been almost sexual, if she hadn't been so close to hypothermia. She gasped again as he rubbed the towel down her legs, her nerves starting to come back. The feeling was euphoric. She was starting to feel the warmth of the fire against her side._

 _'_ _I'm sorry.' He said sadly, as he placed the jumped over her and pulled it down over her back side and thighs. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her and wrapped it around her tightly. She blinked at him silently, her eyes following his every move. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around her so that she was completely cuddled by Mulder, with no escape. She sighed again in happiness and love. It was overpowering. His cheek touching hers, he kissed her left cheekbone and squeezed her tenderly. She closed her eyes tight and hoped that she could stay like this forever._

 _'_ _I'm sorry.' He whispered again into her ear. She frowned in confusion at his words. What was he sorry for? She tried to speak but her voice was weak and it came out as a croak. 'Shhh, don't talk. Save your strength.' He cooed. She swallowed nervously, unsure what to make of all of this._

 _'_ _Mom?'_

 _She jumped, and opened her eyes wide with shock. William was there, he was in the room with them. She tried to get out of Mulder's hold on her to get to her son but he stopped her._

 _'_ _Stop, it's ok.' He said with concern, and held her tight. She struggled against him once more. 'Stop Dana.' He whispered. 'What's the matter? It's only Will. He's fine!'_

 _She let out a sob in response to his words. He was here with them, and she couldn't see him. She needed to see him._

 _'_ _Will, go check on the bath will you?' Mulder asked his son. Scully tried to look round behind her, but Mulder held her strong. 'Mom's ok. She got stuck outside in the snow, but she's going to be ok. Don't worry.'_

 _She tried to speak again._

 _'_ _I…I wanna see…' She rasped weakly. Mulder kissed her cheek again._

 _'_ _It's ok baby.' He said tenderly._

 _'_ _No.. let me see…' She croaked, finally finding her voice. It was weak, but she was talking. 'I wanna see William.'_

 _'_ _Ok..' Mulder said, confusion and worry filling his voice. 'Come here Will, let your mom see you.' And she felt him raise a hand as if to motion William to come closer._

 _And then he was there._

 _He was young, may be 8 or 9. She wasn't sure._

 _He knelt down in front of her by the fire. Scully opened her eyes wide in shock and disbelief as he was there, clear as day. She saw those eyes - brilliant blue, just like hers. She let out another sob and Mulder squeezed her tight.  
_

 _'_ _It's ok Scully. Please stop crying.' He asked her softly. She felt his hot breath on her cheek as he spoke.  
_

 _Scully tried not to cry but she was so happy. This was it, the happy life that they both deserved. She gazed into William's eyes for a minute longer._

 _'_ _Mommy? Why are you so sad?' He asked her, his beautiful voice making her soul sing. She felt guilty as he looked worried._

 _'_ _I just got scared.' She rasped. 'I'm sorry William, I just wanted to see you. Mommy got scared.'_

 _William frowned with worry. He wasn't used to Mommy being scared. Not his Mom, she was brave._

 _'_ _It's ok Will.' Mulder said with a smile. 'Now, is he ok to turn the bath off before we have to make a claim on the non-existent home insurance?' Mulder said with his normal joking tone in Scully's ear, and she felt warmth fill her insides. She sighed and tried and calm herself._

 _'_ _Yes.' She said simply, and Mulder squeezed her again in response._

 _'_ _I'll go turn it off Daddy.' He said, and he was off._

 _Scully was able to turn her head now and she turned to face Mulder. His face was younger than she remembered, just like he was when they first fell in love. His handsome features exemplified in the firelight. She stared at him with wonder._

 _'_ _What's wrong?' He asked, his face crumbling in concern._

 _'_ _I…' She started, wondering how to put it. 'I… I thought..'_

 _'_ _What?' He pressed gently._

 _'_ _I thought… we would never be this happy.' She said, tears welling in her eyes again._

 _This was unreal. This was heaven._

 _'_ _Oh come on Scully..' He gushed, smiling with confusion. 'You're adorable.'_

 _'_ _No Mulder…' She started again, 'William is here. Don't you think that's strange?'_

 _He laughed uneasily, wondering where this was all coming from. 'Scully, what are you talking about?'_

 _'_ _Our son, he's here, with us. But he can't be. We gave him up for adoption when he was baby…' She said, her voice rambling frantically. Mulder looked at her with shocked concern._

 _'_ _Honey, did you hit your head out there?'_

 _She stared at him, at his face, the love in his eyes, his concern, his worry. She bit her tongue. May be she would delve into this fantasy for now. It was too good to be true._

 _'_ _No.' She said, her voice low. Mulder raised his hand to her face and stroked a tear away with his thumb._

 _'_ _You gave me a scare then, when I saw you at the door.' He said, and kissed her lips gently. Her stomach flipped. 'I'm sorry for not coming with you.' He whispered, as he pulled away from her.  
_

 _'_ _Where?'  
_

 _'_ _Where?' He asked, with more confusion. He shook his head in disbelief. 'Scully, your hike. You went on a hike this morning – you wanted to get out of the house. You asked me if I wanted to come with you as I was worried about you in the cold weather, but William was feeling sick so I stayed. Remember?'_

 _She stared at him in silence._

 _'_ _Mommy?'_

 _William was back with them. He broke their silence and Scully turned her head to look at him, standing next to her. She smiled happily as she saw him again._

 _'_ _Yes sweety?' She whispered with emotion._

 _'_ _Mommy your bath is ready!' He said, beaming, 'Mommy, is it bathtime? Can I have a bath too!?' He exclaimed excitedly._

 _Scully let out a giggle at her son's words._

 _As he held her close, she felt Mulder's warmth against her as he buried his face in her neck and laughed with her, sending a tingle down her spine._

This really was too good to be true.

* * *

 **:) :) Please review, more to come. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **Georgetown Memorial Hospital – 3.33pm**

Mulder closed his eyes and held Scully's small, soft hand close to his face with both of his hands. As he leaned against the side of her bed his elbows started to ache. He had sat like this for nearly 5 hours.

The nurse that he had been speaking to earlier walked in and gave him a small, sympathetic smile. He sighed with worry and looked back at Scully. She was still unresponsive.

'Why is she still like this?' He asked in a small, low voice.

'It was a very large dose Agent Mulder..'

'Are you sure that it was just a hallucinogen? Not something else?'

'We are sure, we have done all the tox screens.' She said gently. Mulder nodded, trying to reassure himself.

'She said something earlier, under her breath.' He said, his eyes welling with tired tears as he remembered. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept a wink the night before.

'Really? What did she say?' The nurse asked with interest.

'William.' He whispered. He could hardly speak as the emotion filled his chest. He couldn't believe it when she had said his name, and then his own. 'And she said my name too.'

'Well that's good!' The nurse said with a smile. Mulder looked at her with sad eyes.

'No, it's not. You don't understand - William is our son – but he was adopted when he was baby. It has troubled her ever since. She is having nightmares, I know it.'

'Agent Mulder…' The nurse started with sympathy, 'Any response from her is good. She should be coming round soon, you'll see. She's going to be very confused and disoriented when she wakes up, so you need to be here with her. You need to be strong for her.'

Mulder blinked, and looked at her bruised face again. She looked peaceful at the moment, but she hadn't been just an hour ago.

'Ok.' He said softly with a sigh, and kissed her hand gently. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep before she woke up.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in Scully's mind_**

 _She opened her eyes and saw the familiar bedside table. She lay in their bed._

 _She frowned with confusion as she tried to remember how she had gotten here. Then it came back to her. The rain, the mud, the fear, the snowstorm, Mulder… William…_

 _'_ _Mulder?' She exclaimed in a sleepy voice. She rolled over in the bed to see if he was beside her. She reached her arm out across the bed but it was empty. She frowned in confusion, where was he?_

 _'_ _William?' She called out cautiously, but no one came. She straightened herself up in the bed and looked around the familiar bedroom she shared with Mulder. Everything seemed as it was – she saw her dressing gown hung over the chair by the dresser and her slippers by the wardrobe._

 _Pushing herself out of the bed she went over to grab them. She slipped the gown over her night dress and put her feet in her slippers. She headed towards the kitchen._

 _Stepping out onto the creaky old floorboards she knew so well, she glanced around to see if Mulder or William was around – but she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly she heard the sound of glasses chiming together, and the sound of sloshing water. She walked into the kitchen, and saw Mulder over the sink. He appeared to be doing the dishes._

 _The sight took her by surprise. It had been years since she had witnessed such an event…_

 _'_ _Mulder?' She asked in a soft voice. He stopped and turned to face her, his smile beaming from ear to ear. She couldn't help but smile back. He grabbed the nearest hand towel and dried off. Then he bounded towards her, his arms reaching out to her._

 _'_ _Hey sleepy head.' He gushed, and pulled her into his chest. She gasped in delight as his skin touched hers, their bodies pressing together. She placed her head in her usual spot and sighed, closing her eyes as if to hold the moment in her memory forever. 'You've been asleep for almost 14 hours, I was worried you would never wake up.'_

 _'_ _14 hours?' She replied in confusion. He pulled away from her and met his eyes with her own._

 _'_ _Yes.' He said, brushing down her bed hair. She swallowed her emotion as his love poured into her through his gaze. 'Are you ok? Are you feeling better?' He asked, his eyes twinkling with concern._

 _'_ _I'm fine.' She said, managing a small smile. He looked relieved._

 _'_ _Do you want some… brunch?' He asked, pausing before the word 'brunch'. She didn't know what time it was, but by his expression she thought it was may be even too late for dinner let alone brunch._

 _'_ _Erm… no.. I mean… yes… I mean…' She stuttered in confusion. She was well aware that someone was not with them. 'Mulder? Where's William?'_

 _He froze suddenly and frowned – the colour draining from his face. She felt dread hit her chest at his reaction._

 _'_ _Mulder?' She pressed again, raising an eyebrow. His lips were in a tight line. She waited for him to explain.._

 _It seemed to take forever._

 _'_ _Scully…' He started, concern filling his voice. 'Are you sure that you are feeling ok?'_

 _'_ _Yes Mulder, why what are you..?' She started, but she already knew the answer. He wasn't there._

 _'_ _Dana… honey…' He started with difficulty. She took a deep breath as the panic started to make her heart race. '_ _You know where William is. He has been adopted, you know that..'_

 _'_ _Oh god..' She replied breathlessly, and she pushed Mulder off her. He looked hurt and confused, but she managed to tear herself away from him. 'He's not here is he.' She whispered, her heart breaking._

 _'_ _No.' He replied simply, and waited for her reaction._

 _'_ _He was here… last night...' She demanded, her voice getting louder. Mulder looked at her desperately._

 _'_ _Please Scully, don't do this..' He pleaded, the pain evident in his eyes._

 _'_ _No Mulder.. he was here!' She shouted, tears now threatening to fall. She stepped back from him._

 _'_ _How could he be here? What are you talking about?' He asked again, trying to stay calm._

 _'_ _Where is he?' She demanded again, her heart pounding against her chest. Mulder looked lost. He didn't know what to say._

 _'_ _Scully, please… I don't know what's wrong with you…' He said desperately. He tried to get nearer to her again but she flinched away._

 _'_ _NO!' She shouted. 'THIS ISN'T REAL!'_

 _Mulder stared at her in shock, open mouthed._

 _'_ _WHERE IS HE!' She shouted, tears glistening in her eyes. 'I SAID, WHERE IS HE!?'_

* * *

 **Georgetown Memorial Hospital – 7.15pm**

 _Scully blinked._

 _She saw a glimpse of the white, sanitary hospital room with its bright lights. She squeezed her eyes shut again in a knee jerk reaction._

 _The cabin started to melt away around her._

 _Scrambling for something to hold onto, she cried out in fear as the floorboards started to snap under her and Mulder's feet. She tried to reach for him, but he was falling, down into the blackness…_

'I don't care what Doctor Tansley says!' He shouted. 'I just want her to wake up!'

'Agent Mulder, please calm down…'

'Don't tell me to calm down! She's been like this for over 8 hours now! She's not waking up!'

'Please.. Agent Mulder… keep your voice down…'

'I WON'T KEEP MY VOICE DOWN UNTIL SOMEBODY TELLS ME THAT SHE IS GOING TO BE OK!'

'Mulder?' _She rasped, opening her eyes slowly, her voice slowly starting to come back to her. She closed them again, and the cabin had gone._

 _Mulder had gone, into the darkness, but she could hear his voice… he was in the room…?_

'Mulder?' _She said again, her voice growing in strength._

'Oh my god… Scully!' _  
_

Suddenly she felt him grab her hand and as her vision adjusted to the bright light, she saw his face looking down at her with wide, concerned eyes…

* * *

 _ **Please review! :)  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **Georgetown Memorial Hospital - 7.18pm**

'Scully? It's me, Mulder.' He said softly as her head swayed side to side. She looked lost.

'Mulder?' She gasped, frowning. He bent down nearer to her.

'I'm here. You're going to be fine.'

'Mulder?' She asked again, her voice now laced with fear. He looked up at the nurse in confusion. She shrugged helplessly.

'Hey… hey…' He said gently, placing a hand on her cheek. 'Follow the sound of my voice. Come back to me...'

'William?' She asked now, tears pushing down her cheeks as she blinked. Mulder saw her clench her eyes shut and he felt worry rise in his chest. He felt so sorry for her.

'I'm sorry Scully… He's not here.' He whispered carefully, trying not to upset her too much.

'WHERE IS HE?!' She demanded.

Mulder looked into her eyes in shock as she suddenly snapped. He didn't know what to say. He felt his heart break for her.

'Scully?' He started with concern.

'No Mulder!' She spat out angrily. She tried to pull her hand away from his but he held it tight, not wanting her to let go. She looked at him with mad, scared eyes as he held her. He shook his head with difficulty, trying to find the words.

'Scully? What's the matter? Talk to me…' He said sadly.

'Agent Scully?' The nurse said, acknowledging that she was awake, and also attempting to break the awkward silence. 'My name is Nurse Woods.'

Mulder kept his gaze on Scully, his heart racing in his chest with worry.

'Where am I?!' Scully exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Scully… it's all right…' Mulder started again as he saw her tears, trying to comfort her.

'No, get off me!' She cried as she flinched away from him.

He felt his heart break as she finally managed to tug her hand away from his. He stared at her in shocked disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening – was she _afraid_ of him?

Nurse Wood's glanced at him uneasily. She needed to calm her patient down.

'Agent Scully.' She said again firmly, bending down to Scully's level. Scully seemed to respond to her. 'Listen to me, you are safe now sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you here. You are at Georgetown Memorial Hospital in Washington. You have a very strong drug in your system which is making you see things that aren't there…' She said calmly, but strongly. Mulder looked at her as she comforted Scully and felt relieved that someone could help her. He felt a stab of jealousy as he wanted it to be him – but he couldn't help but be grateful.

'But let me assure you..' She continued, taking hold of Scully's hand. Scully looked down at it cautiously, but she let her '- I am real. Your partner, Agent Mulder is real. We are here to help you.'

Scully stared at Nurse Woods for a moment and considered these words. She felt her heart racing in her chest. She trusted this woman – even though she had never met her until now.

She was hurting still from losing her son. Looking at Mulder just brought it all back…

'I can't…. do this right now.' She managed, with a quick sideways glance to Mulder, who looked distraught by her side.

He felt it. He knew it was directed at him.

Mulder slowly rose to his feet, dread filling his chest.

'Ok honey, lets give you some space.' Nurse Woods said softly, and gave Scully a small smile. Mulder turned away from her – he couldn't bear to look at her right now.

'Agent Mulder, would you step outside for a moment?' Nurse Woods said, coming round to his side of Scully's bed. He felt hot tears stinging his eyes as his heart shattered into more pieces. He had to control himself…

'Ok.' He said weakly, and quickly left the room without looking back.

* * *

'She's confused. You _have_ to give her time.'

He wanted to kick something. He glanced around the corridor but couldn't see anything within reach.

'I can't believe this is happening – that this asshole did this to her!' He shouted, pacing up and down. Nurse Wood's grabbed him by the arm. He wasn't having it. 'Just… leave me alone!'

Mulder turned and started to speed off towards the exit. He needed fresh air. But as he turned left down the corridor, he came face to face with Skinner.

'Mulder!' He exclaimed as Mulder nearly crashed into him. Skinner pulled back and saw the expression on his Agent's face. He frowned with concern. 'What's happened?' He pressed, fearing the worst. 'What's happened to Dana?!'

'Nothing.' Mulder spat out in frustration. 'She's just woken up.'

Skinner looked at him in confusion.

'Then what's going on?'

'She won't talk to me. She doesn't even want me near her.'

'Oh god…' Skinner said with a heavy sigh. Mulder lowered his head sadly.

'That asshole did this to her.' He mumbled. Skinner placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

'Mulder…' He started, choosing his words carefully. A doctor rushed past them and he pulled Mulder over to the side of the corridor to get him out of the way. He looked exhausted, and he stumbled on his feet. '-she'll come around. You know that – god knows what she's been through – what she's seen.'

'I know.' Mulder said, his voice cracking. 'I just… can't get her reaction out of my head.'

'Then go home Agent Mulder – sleep on it. She'll be back to normal again in the morning.' Skinner said firmly. Mulder shook his head and let out a sarcastic laugh. 'That's an order. You look like hell.'

Mulder stifled his laugh at Skinner's firm words and raised his head to meet his gaze. He sighed heavily and felt torn. He wanted to stay – but he had to face the reality that Scully didn't want him there.

'Ok.' He managed, his voice low. 'But I want to stay close – in case she asks for me. Home is too far away.'

'Then I'll get you a motel.' Skinner replied. He looked Mulder up and down and let out another frustrated sigh.

'Agent Mulder, I'm driving.'

* * *

 **County Morgue – 10.55pm**

'How come you got called in so late?'

Two FBI doctors entered the deserted morgue and switched on the lights.

'I got a call from A.D. Skinner - said it was urgent. Someone called Fox Mulder wanted us to check that the body is still here? Hey… can you believe that name? _Fox?'_

The two men sniggered at their little joke.

It was late, and they wanted to go home. But they received the call and had to check. They also thought this hilarious – why check if a body is still there when it is dead? Some people were crazy.

'Isn't that the _spooky_ guy? The one that's come back to the Bureau? He was a big name in the 90s, everyone used to talk about him. Don't you remember?'

'Man, I am too young to remember that. You are old, brother!'

They laughed again.

'Ok, here goes. Wesley Randall, number 102.'

The younger agent laughed again. 'You scared?'

'Shut up.' The older man replied, hitting his friend playfully on the shoulder. He reached down to open up the compartment. 'Here goes nothing…'

As it opened, they saw the body bag. The older agent out let a sigh of relief and laughed again to himself.

'Seriously, this is ridiculous. Of course he's still there! Man, I wonder if this _spooky_ guy is on drugs or something…'

But his words were cut short as Wesley's arm smashed upright through the body bag, ripping it apart. Before he could cry out in surprise Wesley's hand was around his throat, strangling him.

'OH MY GOD!' The younger agent shouted in fear as he witnessed his friend's neck tightening, blood pouring from Wesley's fingers. He made a run for the door but as he got to it he realised it was locked.

Glancing back in horror he saw that his friend was dead, thrown to the floor. He breathed heavily, trying to contain his fear.

'HELP! HELP ME!' He shouted desperately, banging on the morgue door. 'HELP!'

Wesley stood up out of his body bag, naked and sweaty.

 _He had been dying to get out of there for hours now._

'No one can help you now.' He snarled, pacing towards the FBI agent.

'NO!' He shouted, now crying like a frightened child. 'Please!' He begged, turning to face the man who was coming towards him. 'Please I beg you! _Don't kill me_!'

Wesley smiled a little to himself, amused at this particular pathetic display of human weakness. He grabbed the nearest autopsy instrument – a drill – and paced towards him, the drill held out in front of him and pointed it towards the man's neck.

'Any _last_ words?' He asked playfully.

* * *

 **Uh oh...! Please review and thanks for reading :)**

 **More to come soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **County Morgue – 3.55am**

Mulder crashed through the doors of the morgue, his long black coat billowing out in the draft of the wind outside. He pulled it off, water falling down to the floor. He rubbed a hand through his wet hair as he surveyed the scene.

It was pouring outside. Much like his emotions, the weather was going haywire.

'Let me see the bodies! Now!' He demanded to the police officers who were congregating around the two men. He frowned with anger as he saw them lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

'Mulder?' Skinner said, hearing his voice. He paced over to him quickly.

'What the hell Sir!'

'I know Mulder, its worse than we imagined.'

'He seemed normal – there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary in this man.' Mulder shouted, his nerves fraying. He raised a hand to his temples and tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. 'Scully would've seen it… if only she could have done the autopsy…'

'Mulder this man was _alive_. No one would have gotten to do the autopsy.' Skinner snapped angrily. He was on edge himself. 'In fact you'd better be grateful that she didn't, or she could have ended up like these two.' He said, waving a hand towards the bodies and turning away, fury burning inside him.

'Scully needs protection.' Mulder said in a low voice. Skinner nodded. 'Let me take her somewhere, I can hide her…'

'No Mulder, she has guards outside her room, she's protected!' Skinner asked cautiously.

'I'll take her to my house. We were safe there all these years – we'll be safe there again.'

'What makes you think that he's not already there?'

'I don't. I don't know. I just…' Mulder started with frustration. But he wasn't going to stay there. 'I have to go see her. I have to make sure she is ok…'

'Agent Mulder!' Skinner called after him as he took off, through the door and out into the rain again.

* * *

 **Georgetown Memorial Hospital – 4.38am**

'Where is she!?' Mulder shouted as he entered the hospital floor. He ran over to Scully's room and felt dread fill his inside.

The lights were low and it was quiet.

The nurses were all over him.

 _'_ _Will you be quiet!?'… 'Shhh Sir! The patients are sleeping!'….'Will you just calm down!?'_

'No!' Mulder shouted desperately. 'Look, I'm sorry but Agent Dana Scully, she was in this room when I left her this evening.' He thundered on, pointing to the now empty bed. They stared at him in open mouthed shock. 'Now she's not here! Where the hell is she?!' He demanded again wildly.

'Agent Mulder! Please…' Nurse Woods appeared, looking tired and dishevelled. Mulder felt relief fill him as he knew that she would recognise him. 'Lower your voice.' She held her hands up to him. 'She is fine. She's sleeping right now.'

'I wanna see her.' Mulder said, his eyes burning into hers.

'Agent Mulder, please.' She said again, trying to calm him. 'She's been moved to another room because she is improving. But… last time you were here she didn't want to see you.' She spoke with difficulty. Mulder flinched as her words hit him hard.

'I know.' He said in a now calmer voice, knowing that she was ok. 'I just… I just want to see her. Please, take me to her.' He begged, his eyes glistening with worried tears. She sighed and smiled sympathetically at him, then nodded and led him down the corridor.

'Here she is.' She said in a whisper. 'Now please, it's very late. I would appreciate it if you didn't wake everyone up in the hospital.' She gave him a look and he nodded, apologetically.

He could see Scully through the glass, sleeping. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, so much that it bowled him over. He felt the sickness he had been feeling ever since he had gotten the phone call that Wesley had walked out of a body bag slowly start to leave him.

Raising himself upright again slowly, he noticed some FBI agents he didn't recognise sat outside her room, alert. He couldn't help it but he couldn't trust them. He wanted to protect her himself.

'Thanks guys.' He mumbled cautiously as he walked past them. They nodded and shifted sleepily. Mulder put his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. He just hoped that she would be happy to see him this time.

* * *

He stood over her and watched her sleep for a minute, taking her all in. Her eyes darted below the lids and he held his breath, waiting to see if she would wake – worried of what was going through her mind.

Pulling up the nearest chair he slumped into it and held his head in his hands, trying to figure out how the hell to tell her that it wasn't over – and that she was still in danger.

'Mulder?'

He lowered his hands slowly and raised his eyes to her. She was waking, her eyes wide as she observed him. Mulder felt a happy smile escape his lips. She looked so beautiful, even now after all she had been through.

'Scully? How are you?' He asked softly, not taking her hand just in case. 'Do you want me to be here?'

He was happy to see that she smiled back weakly.

'What kind of a question is that?' She asked in a tired voice. Mulder blushed a little.

'You… you didn't want me to be in the same room as you before. You pushed me away.'

'I did what?' She asked in confusion. 'I'm fine. I'm home with you.'

He glanced around him with slight confusion and turned back to her with relief. He was happy that she wanted him there, but his heart welled with new concern for her mental state.

'Hey Scully, we're not at home, you're in the hospital…'

'No Mulder. We're at home.' She said again, a wider, content smile escaping her lips. 'This is our bed.' She said, her hands lacing through the blanket. 'And you are sitting on my chair which is usually by the dresser.'

Mulder's heart froze as she realised that she was really seeing all of this.

He swallowed his emotions down as she recounted the details of their bedroom that they had shared for years – even to the minute details.

'My dressing gown is over there, and my photo here - of us, by my bed.' She said, pointing in the right direction. Mulder couldn't believe it. 'William was here…' She started, her voice now breaking. Mulder took her hand instinctively and learnt further towards her, his eyes locking hers. He wanted to take the brunt of this pain for her.

'Scully…' He started softly with concern welling inside him.

'-No Mulder. It's ok.' She carried on, sensing his worry. 'We were all together in this house. We were so happy.' She gushed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Mulder blinked away a few himself as he imagined this. He foolishly felt a small stab of jealously.

'You saw him?' He asked.

'Yes.' She whispered, and closed her eyes for a moment as if she was trying to imagine it all over again. 'We were so happy, all three of us, you held me… by the fire. I got caught out in the snow, and you warmed me up. You took care of me.' She said dreamily. Mulder froze again as he was astounded as to what she was saying. He tried to picture this heavenly picture in his own mind, 'But now…' She continued, looking around the room again. '-he's not here. We're still here – in our home. But he's gone.'

Mulder didn't know how to respond to her.

'I know this is all in my head – I realise that now.' She said sadly and Mulder edged further towards her, sensing her vulnerability. He raised his other hand to her hair and stroked it gently, brushing it away from her eyes. 'Am I _crazy_?' She asked, looking up to him and bearing into his eyes. Mulder stifled a sad laugh.

'No Scully. You're not crazy. It's not your fault that this has happened to you – besides, _I'm_ the loon, right?'

'I think it's wearing off.' She said in a low voice. Mulder nodded. 'But - Mulder… I don't want to forget him. I don't want to let him go…' She let out a sob and he kissed her hand gently as she cried.

Mulder felt guilt rage inside him. Guilt that he hadn't been there for her when she had given him up for adoption. Guilt for breaking her heart.

'Scully… I'm so sorry. I know this is hard for you. I should have been there for you when you gave him up – you had to fight the guilt and pain of that all on your own – and I'm eternally sorry for that.' He said, his voice cracking with emotion. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head as if trying to shake it off. Mulder frowned with concern and lowered his hand to stoke her cheek gently, brushing away the tears. Slowly she opened her eyes again and the worry was evident on her face. She frowned in confusion as she blinked, trying to take it all in.

Mulder knew that her vision was now gone. She was back in the room with him.

'It's gone hasn't it.' He said cautiously. She met his eyes again. They were wide with shock.

'Yes.' She said in a whisper.

Mulder's heart ached at the sight of her confusion.

'Oh Scully… I'm so sorry.' He gushed gently, keeping hold of her hand tight.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **Thirty Minutes later**

'Scully..' He breathed against her hair. 'I need to tell you something.'

He was holding her. She had broken down uncontrollably when she had realised that her visions of William had now gone. Her cries had been so loud that Nurse Woods had ran in to check on her. It had broken Mulder's heart to hear those cries.

The doctors had said that this was normal – that she would suffer intense emotions due to the withdrawal symptoms caused by the drug leaving her body. But now, she seemed to be calming down. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. She wasn't safe here.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wondering how to word his next few sentences.

She didn't answer him, so he carried on carefully.

'I don't want you to freak out…' He breathed, and she tensed a little at his words. 'I wish things were different…'

'What is it Mulder?' She asked quietly, her face up against his blue sweater.

'Scully…' He started with dread. 'It's Wesley… he's – he's still alive.'

She pulled away from him in shock. Mulder gazed down at her sad face lovingly, trying not to show any worry on his part. She shook her head in disbelief.

'No!' She exclaimed, and blinked in confusion. 'How - how can that be!?'

'He's what I feared all along Scully. He's not human.'

'What do you mean he's not…' She gasped in shock. 'He's alien? That's why he took me… because he wants to know where William is! He wants to kill us both because of what we are! Because of our DNA!' She cried out in a mix of hysteria and anger.

Mulder frowned in concern at her reaction and pulled her into his chest again, she flinched a little but then let herself fall into his arms helplessly.

'I don't know what he is.' He cooed in a low voice, passion and anger burning inside him. 'We don't know where William is, so he can't find him. But what I do know – is that I am not gonna let him come anywhere near you.'

* * *

 **Magic and Crystals – Washington DC – 8.30am**

'Magnetite. I need a lot of it.'

Scully looked over at Mulder as he spoke and she propped herself up against the door frame, unsure what to make of it all. She felt nervous herself about their plan – to go back to the cabin and hide – to wait it out.

She thought that Wesley must know where Mulder lives – where they had both lived for years. But she had to remain positive. Mulder was right, if they had been safe for that long, they should be now.

'Look Sir, I am not open yet.' The elderly shopkeeper said as she swept up her shop floor.

The door had been ajar and Mulder had led Scully into the shop with him. Skinner was waiting outside in the car to drive them. He wasn't going to drive himself – he was worried that Wesley may recognise his plates.

'Please Mam, this is important FBI Business.' He said, raising his badge. Scully looked over at him again with a nervous look. She held her arms across her chest and glanced back outside to see Skinner waiting.

'I told you… I'm not open yet…' She carried on, her curly hair falling from her hair clip. Her dress was multi coloured and bright. 'Oh! Oh!' She started, realising now what Mulder was holding. She raised her glasses to her eyes and squinted, reading his name. 'Agent Fox… Mul….deeer?' She asked, looking at him in disbelief. 'Is that even a real name?'

Mulder smiled and nodded at her knowingly. Scully couldn't help but stifle a laugh. She raised a hand to her mouth to stop herself.

The shopkeeper put a hand to her chest in surprise. 'Well, why on earth would a brave FBI man like you need something from my little shop?'

'I need magnetite. It's a matter of life or death Mam.' Mulder said, and she gasped.

'Well, well, I'd better get you some then!' She said, now acting quite excited. She obviously got a kick out of this kind of thing. Scully smiled a little as she imagined her being a fan of crime dramas. 'Here you go…' She reached down behind the counter and placed a bag of the stone in front of her. 'That'll be 70 dollars.'

'70..?' Mulder exclaimed, and Scully shot him a look. He sighed and got out his wallet. 'Thank you Mam. Have a nice day.' He said, handing over the money. He picked up the bag and walked towards Scully, putting an arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the door.

Swinging his coat up over them to cover her face, they huddled together. It was raining, so they didn't look out of place. Stepping out of the shop they crossed the pavement and dived into the car.

'Did you get it?' Skinner called to the back. Mulder nodded as they sped off.

'You really think this will work?' Scully asked sleepily. She was still slightly disoriented as the drug was wearing off.

'We gotta try Scully. It worked before on the super soliders - it might work on Wesley.' Mulder said, glancing over to her. He noticed her expression. 'Are you feeling ok?'

'I'm fine.' She said with a weak smile. 'It's just still wearing off.'

'Scully I'm sorry but you weren't safe in that hospital. We had to get you out.' He said gently with concern. She nodded.

'I know.' She reached over and squeezed his hand.

'When we get home you can rest.' Mulder said, then blushed heavily as he realised what he had just said. It wasn't _their_ home anymore. Scully didn't seem to notice.

'It'll be strange going back there.' She said, glancing away from him and out of the window. Mulder frowned as he tried to gage her emotions. He thought it was best not to pry.

Skinner spun left sharply as they exited the city and onto the freeway.

'Keep your heads down Agents, just in case. I'll make sure we're not followed.'

* * *

 **FBI Headquarters Parking Lot – Washington DC**

Wesley's hood covered his head and his face.

He kept his head low, looking out for signs. They should be here soon. It was only a matter of time before Agent Mulder would be back here looking for a way to find him. He was waiting to follow him home – so that he could finish this.

He needed to kill the Mother - and the son. They had alien DNA and thus had the power to cure people. They needed to be destroyed.

Time was ticking.

Although he wasn't sure if they really knew where their son was. May be they didn't know, and he would just have to find out himself.

But, if he killed her – at least he would have done the most important part of the job he had come here for.

He smiled to himself as he remembered having her all to himself in that bunker. If only he hadn't messed up….

The door to the car park banged open and a few FBI agents came out, talking. They got into their cars.

No sign of him.

He would wait.

Then, if there was still no sign of him - he would try the hospitals, then her apartment…

* * *

 **They are safe for now, but how long for?  
**

 **More to come..**

 **Please review!**

 **Thanks for reading guys and for all of those who have reviewed so far - many thanks for your support**

 **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Skinner pressed his foot down on the accelerator and swerved past the blocked up lane of traffic. He kept checking his mirror just in case they were being followed, but what came ahead of them made him curse out loud.

'God dammit! What the hell!' He exclaimed, as she saw a load of police cars and a sign telling them to get off the road. He hit the steering wheel in frustration.

'What's wrong?' Mulder asked.

'We have to get off the road. There's a diversion up ahead.'

'But we can't! It's gonna lead us back towards the city…' Mulder said, frustration coming out in his voice.

'I know!' Skinner shouted, and sighed heavily. 'Look we don't have a choice. If we draw attention to ourselves by asking to get through, we could risk exposing ourselves.'

'Shit!' Mulder cursed and hit the back of Skinner's seat with his fists. He sunk back into his own and closed his eyes. Scully glanced over at him cautiously.

'Mulder…' She started. 'It's going to be ok. We made sure we weren't followed.'

'Scully these men – they are dangerous!' He said, his teeth clenched. 'Wesley can find you. We needed to keep moving!'

'Sure Mulder, of course. I have no idea right? Is that what you're saying? Is it!?' She spat out, anger and fear now rising inside her chest. She knew that Mulder was just worried about her but she wasn't going to be talked to like she was clueless. 'Stop trying to wrap me up in cotton wool Mulder.'

'Scully, what _the hell_ are you talking about..?' He reacted in anger.

'You Mulder! Do you think I planned to be captured by this man? I was careful – I was.' She said, her voice breaking as she hated fighting with him – but she was afraid, she was tired, and she was pissed off.

'That's exactly what I am getting at Scully. We have to get somewhere safe!' He started.

'I know that Mulder! You don't have to remind me!' She snapped. Mulder looked at her in silence. 'This is about _me_ and my DNA. You are acting like I have no idea of what his capabilities are! Don't you think I know how dangerous this is? I have seen just as much as you Mulder!'

'Scully, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just trying to protect you.' Mulder exclaimed, exasperated.

She shook her head and turned away from him and looked out of the window as they started to hit the slow flow of traffic coming off the freeway. She folded her arms into her chest again and stared out.

'Quiet you two! I'm trying to get us out of here…' Skinner shouted to the back. They were silent for a moment as he pulled around cars and honked his horn for them to get out of the way. 'MOVE!'

'Scully.' Mulder said in a low voice after a few minutes of silence. She closed her eyes, trying to block him out. 'Scully?'

Suddenly there the deafening sound of crashing and the car jolted forward, sending Mulder and Scully flying into the backs of the seats in front of them. Mulder felt his seatbelt swipe into his chest and cut across him painfully. He shouted out in shock and he saw Scully wince in pain at the same thing. His ears ringing, he raised his head forward to the front of the car and saw Skinner, unconscious against the steering wheel.

'SKINNER!' He shouted, and saw that the windscreen had completely smashed. As his hearing came back to him slowly, the droning of the car horn filled his ears loudly. He felt his chest rise and fall as if in slow motion and he turned towards her again, trying to see if she was all right. Her eyes were wide in shock. He saw some blood on her face but he wasn't sure if it was hers.

'Scully?' He called out to her weakly, his chest stinging from the whiplash. She blinked a few times, the shock evident on her face and she turned to him, their eyes locking for a second. Suddenly the car bounced up and down and Mulder frowned in confusion as he heard the undeniable sounds of footsteps bending the metal above him. Scully glanced up at the sound and felt her heart stop as the car seemed to be bending inwards towards them as he walked above them...

A dreadful realisation hit.

'SCULLY! GET OUT OF THE CAR! GET OUT NOW!' Mulder roared, grabbing his seatbelt to unbuckle it. She scrambled with hers, and frantically they struggled with the buckles and tore the seat belts off each other. They grabbed the car door handles and jumped out, Scully a little ahead of him.

Mulder ran around the back of the car without looking. She did the same, and they crashed together and fumbled to hold onto each other. Mulder threw his arm around her protectively and they started to run away from the car, regretfully leaving Skinner but they had no choice.

Some motorists were getting out of their cars after seeing the devastation and crowding around the scene.

'GO! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE ROAD!' Mulder roared over the droning car horn. There was shattered glass and metal everywhere, and sirens sounded in the distance. 'GET IN THE NEAREST BUILDING! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!'

There was the sickening sound of metal crunching and creaking from behind them.

Suddenly a car came crashing towards them in mid air.

'MULDER!' Scully cried out as she saw it out of the corner of her eye. It flipped and crashed onto the road, metal and sparks flying off it as it hit the tarmac, then it bounced up and was tossed again into the air.

It was heading straight for them.

Mulder shouted out in panic and pulled her over to his immediate left where they dived down behind a parked car and hid behind it, bending down as the car came crashing past them, literally inches from the car they were sheltered against.

People were now screaming and running away. Scully took deep, scared breaths and stared into Mulder's eyes in panic as they had to think fast.

 _They could hear him._

The sound of his footsteps crunching against the broken glass and metal turned Scully's stomach with dread. Mulder held her gaze, and he was faced with the view of the road behind her. He considered running, but had to wait for the right time.

'I know you're here…' Wesley drawled playfully. 'Your boss doesn't look too well, if you come out I won't kill him.'

Scully's eyes widened and Mulder's expression changed, begging her not to call out or give herself up.

' _Come out, come out, wherever you areeeee_ ….' Wesley's voice sang chillingly. Scully started to shake. Mulder wasn't sure whether it was with fear or anger. She looked ready to burst.

'HEY!' A voice called from the other side of the road. Mulder frowned in confusion and tried to figure out who it was. 'Are you ok buddy?'

It was just a random innocent person, concerned for Wesley's well-being. Mulder waited for him to turn away.

'You want me to call the police?'

'Scully…' Mulder said under his breath.

'Mulder?' She breathed uncertainly.

 _'RUN._ '

They ran for it, as fast as they could. Checking every car as he passed them, he came across one near enough with the keys inside and the engine still running. He stopped and flung open the door, but Scully was still running ahead...

'SCULLAAAY!' He screamed out, and Wesley's head turned at the sound of his voice.

He had given them away, but he already knew that.

Scully gasped in shock and ran back towards Mulder.

'GET IN!' He roared, tears stinging his eyes as he felt relief shower over him now that she was back with him. She reached the car and flung herself inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Mulder raised his gun to Wesley and aimed, pointing it at his head.

'GET BACK!' Mulder roared. 'Scully! Get down!' He pleaded, and she sunk down into the seat and then huddled into the foot well.

Wesley smiled to himself as he saw them. He started to walk towards them slowly.

'I SAID GET BACK!' Mulder shouted, clicking his gun into place. But Wesley didn't stop, in fact he started to run.

Mulder fired once into his head. Wesley flinched and stopped for a moment, but then regained himself and kept moving towards them. Mulder fired again, twice this time into his head again. This seemed to stop him and Wesley stumbled to his knees. But it was only a matter of time before he would be up again.

Mulder grabbed open the car door, slipping into the drivers seat. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator immediately. The tyres skidded on the road and the car spun slightly as the engine roared to life.

'Hold on Scully!' He exclaimed and she grabbed onto the car seat to steady herself. He purposely ran into Wesley and knocked him down again, then screeched the car around and headed off in the opposite direction, taking the back roads.

* * *

 **Please review! Poor Skin man!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

'Is he following us? Can you see him!?' Scully called frantically from the foot well, clinging onto the seat desperately as Mulder sped through the roads. He glanced in the mirror again, for the hundredth time. His heart pounding in his chest.

'Mulder!' She demanded again in her usual way. 'Can you see him?'

'No. I can't see him.' He said breathlessly. 'I think we've lost him.'

'Oh god Mulder…' She breathed sadly. Mulder glanced down at her and saw tears springing in her eyes. He swerved a sharp right.

'It's ok Scully.' He said strongly.

'How the hell did he find us?' She said sadly.

'I don't know. He obviously has ways.'

'Where are we going?' She asked, her voice breaking. Mulder frowned in confusion at her.

'We're going home, you know that.'

'But Mulder, he will question Skinner, what if he tells him where we are going?'

'He won't Scully.' Mulder said, sure of it. She closed her eyes for a moment and wondered if she was dreaming again. She wished that she was.

'Skinner… poor Skinner…' She repeated over and over, shaking her head. Mulder swerved left and finally made it out into the open, towards Virginia.

'He would have wanted us to run Scully. We have to believe that he is going to be fine.'

'But he said that he would kill him.'

Mulder was silent, unsure what to say to her. She slowly pulled herself up onto the seat and sat down, pulling the seat belt over her.

'He's gonna be fine.' He said again, but unrest was burning inside him.

'How do you know that?' She said, tears coating her throat.

'I don't. I just have to believe it.'

'I don't know what to believe anymore…' She said, her fragile memories of William coming back to the surface. Mulder paused and glanced over to her in concern.

'I'm just glad that you are ok. That we got away.' Mulder said, worry raging inside him. 'Hey Scully, It's not every day you get a car thrown at you and walk out alive…' He joked slightly, trying to make light of the situation, like he always did.

Scully fought back tears and looked out of the window, trying to remain positive but she couldn't. She felt her heart ache and she reached over for Mulder instinctively, just like she had done all those years ago while under hypnosis – reaching out to him for support. She was relieved to feel his hand close over hers.

She looked back over at him in response and his expression made her stomach turn. He was focused on the road, his eyes stern and strong. But she knew him better than that. Underlying his strong exterior, she could see that he was just as worried as she was.

* * *

'WHERE ARE THEY GOING!?' Wesley roared, and punched Skinner around the face.

Skinner saw stars as he blinked back into consciousness. He tried to make out his surroundings, then it all came crashing back to him.

'I…. I don't… I don't know…' He managed weakly.

He was thrown against the bonnet of the car, the heat steaming from it up and around him and the bent metal digging into his back. Skinner groaned in pain and annoyance.

'Don't lie to me!' Wesley snarled, just as the sirens got nearer. Skinner gasped in pain.

'You… don't want… to do… this…. just… let me go…' He said between gritted teeth, trying to manage the pain and forcing himself to stay alert.

'TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE GOING!' He shouted again, then punched Skinner across the face again. Skinner nearly blacked out, but he forced himself to remain conscious. He felt the anger burn inside him towards Wesley. If only he was more able he would _strangle him._

'I suggest…you… just kill me…you... bastard...' Skinner rasped under his breath. Wesley froze and frowned at him in annoyance.

'Don't play games with me!' He snapped. The sounds of sirens were close.

'The…police are coming…FBI…you… had… better… run…'

'Shut up!' Wesley said in annoyance, and hit him again.

This time it was too much and he fell into the heavy darkness again.

* * *

 **Early Evening - Rural Virginia**

They finally pulled up to the cabin just as it was getting dark. Mulder got out at the gate and told Scully to stay put, not wanting her to be exposed. Scully watched as he walked around the front of the car, the headlights illuminating him and she saw him unlock it. She let out a long sigh as the realisation of where she was and what she was about to put herself and Mulder through hit her.

This was may be the third time she had been back since the breakup. The last time had been just a couple of weeks ago, when Mulder had been with Sveta and Tad O Malley - when all of this had started. She remembered seeing Sveta there and feeling the usual stab of jealousy she felt whenever Mulder was with another woman. She knew that she was stupid to think these things – especially with Sveta – but it was more the fact that another woman was there – _in their home_ – that had made her feel that way. She swallowed anxiously as he came around the car again and got back into the car.

Mulder glanced at her.

 _She really was a goddess._

Her hair was shining in the dim car light, blonde with her usual reddish tint. It hung in loose curls down the side of her face. Her face was drawn and her usual complexion was faded, but she still looked beautiful to Mulder - her stunning cheekbones more exemplified than ever. He looked at her familiar blue, tired eyes and saw her pained expression. He knew that she was feeling a lot of mixed emotions being here, and he felt the same way. They hadn't driven down this track together for months. He sighed as she stared out of the windscreen at the cabin in silence. His heart ached for her and he so wanted to hold her, to tell her that he understood how she felt… and that it was ok to feel it…

'Scully?' He managed, emotion filling his voice. He lowered his head foolishly and sighed _. Should he try and talk to her about this?_

'I just want go to bed.' She replied in a sad voice – trying hard not to let him in. She didn't meet his gaze. 'I'm sorry, I'm just so tired Mulder.'

Mulder felt hurt that she had brushed him away, but he respected her. This was going to be difficult, for the both of them – not just because they were in grave danger - and he was well aware that she had had visions of them here, _with William…_

'Sure.' He whispered, and pulled the car down the drive and parked it up near the steps.

He paused again as he turned off the ignition and looked over at her for a second, considering whether he should try and confide in her again.

But she was already unbuckling her belt and getting out.

The car door slammed behind her.

* * *

 **My heart! :(**

 **Please review! Thank you for your support it means a lot to me :)**

 **More to come ..**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

He followed her up the steps and she waited at the door for him. She paused for a moment, her back facing him.

He stopped mid step and watched her.

'Mulder?' She asked in a small voice, then turned around to him. He saw her eyes were glistening with tears. His heart sunk and he felt himself rush towards her, and he held his hands out to her and grabbed her arms, trying to steady her. He looked into her eyes with concern, his heart racing.

'What's wrong?' He asked gently.

'Being here Mulder, it's bringing everything back.' She gasped. Mulder felt his heart race again with worry. He wasn't just worried about Scully, he was worried about himself.

'Look Scully, we have to stay here tonight – but if you want to go elsewhere tomorrow, I won't stop you.'

'I just….' She started, then broke off as tears poured from her eyes. Mulder felt his heart break for her. His brow furrowed with concern and he clenched her arms tighter, and tried to pull her into his arms.

'Come on, let's get inside.' He said, pulling her towards him. She let him, and he put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the house.

* * *

Inside, it was cold. Mulder led her in then switched on the light, and Scully felt her heart skip a beat as the house came into view and she was suddenly back there - in her past.

And what a past it had been.

She suddenly saw a vision of her lying by the fire while Mulder held her, warming her up. Just like he had done in her hallucination. She blinked away a tear as she could hear William's voice fill her ears. She raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

Mulder didn't see her cry as he was in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and struggled to find anything at all to eat. He had eaten the last microwaveable meal… that was the last time he remembered eating – when Scully had been with Wesley and he had had no idea…

'Hey Scully. I'm sorry but there's no food..' He said awkwardly, and grimaced in embarrassment. He slammed the door shut in annoyance – at himself – and turned back to her and saw her looking white faced, her eyes wide. He felt the familiar tug towards her and rushed over to her.

'What's wrong?' He asked stupidly, as he knew the answer. Mulder raised a hand to her hair and she closed her eyes and leant into his touch, taking a long breath.

He felt his chest tighten as she reacted, and suddenly felt incredibly turned on.

'Mulder…' She breathed, almost sensually. He could hardly feel his body anymore. 'Where did it all go so wrong?' She asked sadly, and raised her hand, placing it over his. He felt her soft touch and swallowed nervously, desperately trying to remain in control of his actions.

'It?' He asked foolishly, knowing well aware what she was talking about.

'Us.' She replied to his pleasure.

'Oh…' He said bashfully, and felt his heart lift. May be he could get her back? 'It was me. It was all me.'

'No Mulder…' She interrupted him softly.

'-Scully,' He said firmly, 'I got lost, depressed. I couldn't live without my work – but I should have realised how much I was hurting you. There is no excuse for how I acted back then. I am so sorry that you had to see me in those states, time and time again – and you stood by me for so long..'

'Yes, of course I did Mulder.' She said, brushing a tear away and snapping out of her emotional state. He felt the disappointment hit him as she walked away from him and over to the sofa. She placed her hands on the back of it and faced away from him as she spoke. 'You deserved that. I understood, of course I did… but I thought that you would eventually get over it.'

'I should have gotten over it Scully. I was weak…'

'Mulder you have never been weak, in your beliefs.' She said. He lowered his head in shame.

'Scully… I never deserved you. I never _have_ deserved you.' He said, the emotion raging inside.

All this time and she still stood by him, still let him act like a total ass hole (sometimes), still let him get himself into danger and expect her to come running (though not always intentional)..

'Oh god Mulder, will you just shut up.' She snapped, and he raised his head in surprise, and saw that she was facing him again, her eyes glistening with what looked like fresh, angry tears.

'I..' He started.

'I said shut up.' She snapped again, interrupting him. He let out a weak smile and raised his hands in surrender. Sighing, she carried on. 'I was just as bad sometimes, because of my guilt over William. And I feel that your childhood and what you went through with Samantha, your Mother, your Father - it's damaged you somehow. You won't let yourself be happy. But that's not your fault Mulder, and don't ever say that you don't deserve me.'

Mulder gazed at her and knew that everything she was saying was right. He loved her all the more for figuring this out. She really was amazing.

Scully felt sighed and felt a yawn coming on. It was too late to carry on discussing all this.

'Mulder, let's just go to bed.'

Mulder froze for a moment as the tone of her voice seemed to imply sleeping _in the same bed._

'Erm… you mean… can I speak now?' He stuttered.

'Yes.' She said, raising her eyebrow at him as she did so often.

'I erm… I'm sorry I got the impression that… you want us to… sleep… together?' He asked with difficulty. He already felt embarrassed before she answered. She stared at him for a moment, clearly toying with her answer in her head.

'I'd feel safer if we slept in the same room yes.' She said simply. 'Why Mulder, what were you implying?' Mulder took a deep breath as he processed this.

'Oh, nothing, nothing.' He said with a small smile, and he shifted on his feet and crossed his arms, trying to remain cool.

'Oh.' She said, a small smile escaping her lips. 'Well. Good night then.'

Mulder felt his brain whir in confusion about whether to follow her or not as she turned away from him and opened the bedroom door, leaving him with his thoughts.

He paused for a moment, then feeling the familiar tug again, he gave in and followed her into the room.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Mulder snuggled down into the bed and cuddled his body against hers. He took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of her hair and her fragrance. They were still fully clothed, Mulder had picked her up some jeans and a sweatshirt from the nearest shop to the hospital before they checked out because it had been too dangerous to go back to her apartment. Skinner had gotten her coat from the office which she had just happened to leave behind on the Friday.

It was now thrown over the back of the chair which had once stood by her dresser, but of course, the room was now free of anything _Scully_. She had taken it all after the split, and Mulder had thrown whatever was left into the attic as it had been too painful to look at her things.

But now, _she was here_. She was back there with him and they were in bed together again, cuddled together for safety and security, and because it was freezing. He closed his eyes for a moment and smelt the scent of her hair again, feeling the happiness swell inside him.

'Mulder?' She whispered. He opened his eyes in surprise. He thought that she had been asleep.

'Yeah?' He asked.

'Nothing… I was just checking that you weren't asleep.'

'Oh.. no.. I can't sleep.' He said, closing his eyes again.

 _For more reasons than one._

He reached his hand under his pillow and felt the cold metal of his gun in his hand, reassuring himself that it was still there. Scully's gun was placed next to her on the bedside table. She eyed it up, reassuring herself also. It glinted in the darkness.

'I can't either. I keep hearing things…' She mumbled sleepily.

'Go to sleep Scully. I'll stay up and make sure nothing happens.' He said, anger burning inside him again at the thought of Wesley turning up here, in his home. He couldn't help but expect it after all they had experienced. He clasped his hands around the gun again. 'How are you feeling?' He asked gently. Scully shifted slightly and he swallowed as he felt her behind rub against him. He closed his eyes tight and it took everything he had to restrain himself.

'I'm ok Mulder.' She said softly. Mulder nodded against her back.

'No more… visions?' He asked.

'No. But I feel the memory of my vision, everywhere. I see William in every room, every corner.' She said, her voice breaking. 'It's just so... emotional being back here.' Mulder hugged her closer and nuzzled in her hair. He knew that he probably shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

She didn't seem to object.

'I'm gonna kill that bastard. I swear to god.' He said with a low, frustrated voice.

* * *

Scully closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of Mulder around her, in this bed. She felt safe, warm and protected. She had missed this so much. They would always love each other – and what was wrong with two best friends having a cuddle, on a cold night, when they were in grave danger? For all they knew this could be their last chance…

'Mulder..' She said, her voice laced with emotion. Mulder paused and felt his heart start to race. He waited for her to continue. 'I've missed this. I've missed you.' She said, and rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him. He caught his breath with surprise and anticipation as he watched and felt her move in his hold, and as soon as her glistening eyes met his, he knew that he had no hope. This was it..

'Scully.' He breathed. 'You have no idea how much I've missed you. This house is.. not the same without you. It's just me and my obsessions, but at least I get to see you every day now.' He said with a small smile.

'It's just so… hard. All of this.' She said, blinking tears away. She found it difficult to express her emotions to Mulder at the best of times, but she knew that he knew exactly what she was trying to say. She looked into his handsome, loving face and felt her strong resolve start to falter. Mulder gazed at her lovingly and smiled a little in the darkness, raising his free hand to her cheek. He brushed a tear away from her eyes.

'Scully, it doesn't have to be hard.' He said gently. 'And please stop crying, it hurts to see you like this.' He breathed softly, and she felt her heart call out for him. They were so close, their lips almost touching. 'I'm sorry for what I did, that I broke your heart. I can never forgive myself, but may be, I can show you how much I have changed. I hope you see that now…'

'Yes Mulder, I do. Since we have gone back to work you have gotten so much better.' She gushed affectionately. 'You've come back to me… _My Mulder_.' She said with a smile, and looked into that face – the love of her life.

Mulder couldn't hold back any more. He was going to kiss her, and he didn't care about the consequences. He needed to. It was unbearable to look at her beautiful face and hold back. She was the one, she was it. She was everything to him.

He pulled her towards him and leaned in, closing his eyes.

She felt her heart pound in her chest as she realised what was about to happen.

 _'GET UP YOU BITCH!'_

Mulder reacted suddenly, his reflexes going into over drive.

He heard Wesley's voice towering over them.

He was there, he was there in the room, in the house.

He pulled back from Scully just before their lips touched and she did the same, rolling over in one swift move and grabbing her gun, then holding it ahead of her.

Mulder swung his gun from under the pillow as soon as she rolled over, and aimed it at Wesley firmly. The rage was over powering, and he shot as soon as he lined it up, before Wesley could react.

Their guns shot into him, over and over again.

He fell backwards at the force and crashed into the mirror on the wall causing it to smash to the wooden floor.

'SCULLY! GET OUT OF HERE!' Mulder roared, reloading and shooting into Wesley again as he rose from the bed, the flash of the gun illuminating the room as he fired. He paced towards Wesley, firing over and over again as he got closer to him. His face was stern and emotionless. He was ready to kill.

'No Mulder! I'm not leaving you!' She cried over the gun shots and aimed at Wesley as well, ready to fire when Mulder ran out of bullets. Mulder glanced over at her with mad, panicked eyes.

Wesley had momentarily weakened.

'NO SCULLY! RUN!' He roared again, desperate for her to get to safety. 'GET OUT OF HERE!'

'No Mulder! I can't leave you! We do this together!' She shouted in frustration, and neared him, grabbing his free arm with her hand.

Mulder stopped firing for a moment and felt Scully's hold on his arm. He didn't want her to be here, but he knew that he wouldn't win this fight.

Surprisingly, _sickeningly_ , Wesley started to laugh.

Scully felt her fury propel her forward and she lunged at him, grabbing his neck in her hands and tried to strangle him. She blinked away furious tears but Mulder followed her, trying to grab her off him as he knew that he would over power her.

'Scully!' He exclaimed, and managed to pull her back. Wesley gasped for air for a moment and then started to laugh again. Mulder pulled Scully into his arms and held her back.

'What?!' Mulder spat out in hatred. 'WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!'

'You have no idea!' He said between laughs, smiling to himself. Mulder pointed the gun at him again and felt himself shake with anger.

'No idea about what!' Mulder shouted. 'NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT!?' He demanded again when he didn't answer.

'You can't kill me. No one can. We could go on for days – weeks. But I will always find you. I will always win.'

'HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND US!?' Mulder roared again, trying to ignore his words. Wesley laughed again.

Mulder held Scully firmly and shot Wesley again right in the heart. Wesley grimaced in pain slightly then started to laugh again. Mulder felt a sickening in his stomach.

'Oh Agent Mulder, you cannot save her, or your son.'

Mulder held Scully closer to him as she let out a stifled sob when he mentioned William. Wesley smiled again at her response and raised his eyes to Mulders.

 _'I'm sorry, but they HAVE to die_.'

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **More to come**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Mulder shook his head with disbelief and clung onto Scully protectively.

'What do you mean they _have_ to die?' He said desperately, tears stinging his eyes.

'I have been ordered to kill them – it is imperative, to the future of our plan.' Wesley said, matter-of-factly.

'What plan?' Scully snarled angrily, motherly instinct raging inside her. She was desperate to kill him, she just wanted to get her hands on him again but Mulder was holding her strong.

'Oh Dana, you have no idea.' Wesley smiled again, taking deep breaths as his gunshot wounds bled, but he was still very much alive.

'Who are you?' Mulder snapped.

'I think you know, you've come across my kind before.'

'You're alien - but _what_ are you?' Mulder asked forcefully.

'Yes Agent Mulder, but not completely. I was made like this – to destroy. To kill. I'm a new breed Agent Mulder, a mixture between the bounty hunter and the super solider. I am immortal – indestructible.'

'No… No it can't be…' Scully gasped in shock. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and she suddenly felt the fear hit her. She was really going to die – and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

'I can't let you kill her. Or my son.' Mulder said in as strong a voice as he could manage, but his heart was beating uncontrollably against his chest. He blinked the tears out of his eyes as he realised what a desperate situation this was. He couldn't believe this was happening. There was no way in hell that he would let Wesley win. He would die trying.

Wesley smiled again to his annoyance.

'I've told you – they have to die.'

'Then you'll have to kill me first.' Mulder said strongly, and pushed himself in front of Scully, shielding her.

'No! No, Mulder! Don't!' She cried out tearfully as he pushed her behind him.

'Run Scully!' He growled in frustration. 'Get out of here!'

Wesley was rising to his feet, a dreadful smile escaping his lips as he watched in amusement at Mulder's heroism.

'No!' Scully exclaimed, the tears falling heavy now. She felt her breathing get heavier with emotion as she couldn't bear to leave him.

'NOW SCULLY! RUN!' He shouted, and she let out a sob.

She knew that he was right. It killed her, but she knew.

She needed to run.

It took all of her strength to leave him. Her heart shattered as she took off, as fast as she could – running for her life. She ran across the living room, through the kitchen and out through the front door, flinging it open and running out into the cold night. Her boots stamped down the steps just as the heavens opened, and she ran into the fields as the rain plummeted down onto her, echoing her crying heart.

* * *

Mulder heard her leave, and wondered if this was it. _That was the last time he would ever see her again._

But there was no time for sentimental thoughts.

Wesley's arm rose above him and came crashing down into his face, pounding pain across his cheek and into his mouth, his teeth ramming into Wesley's fist. He immediately tasted blood, then felt his vision sway temporarily. As if in slow motion, he felt his body stagger towards the bed, and he reached out his arms instinctively to try to grab something to steady him. He found himself clutching the bed frame for support.

Mulder blinked a couple of times and forced himself back upright, just as Wesley's other hand came sweeping towards him, and this time he managed to block it, knocking Wesley's arm back then pushing him backwards into the wall behind him. Mulder punched him once, twice, three times in the stomach.

Wesley flinched for a moment then to Mulder's anger, started to laugh again. He seemed to be enjoying this. Mulder reached over for the bedside lamp, pulled it out of the wall and up from the table and smashed it over Wesley's head, glass and china shattering all around them.

Wesley was knocked backwards for a moment and seemed to lose his balance temporarily. Mulder took his chance and ran from the bedroom, into the lounge and then towards the old sideboard near the TV.

He grabbed the handle and threw the drawer open. The force was so strong it fell out and smashed down onto the floor. Mulder cursed and leant over, checking behind him every few seconds to see if Wesley was reappearing. Sweat was now furrowing his brow and his chest was tightening. He was constantly on edge. He hoped that Scully was far, far away.

He finally saw what he had been looking for and shoved it into his pocket, just as Wesley was running towards him with something large in his hands.

Mulder cried out and spun around, just as he saw the piece of furniture come crashing down over his head. What was it? A chest of drawers?

Mulder tried to block the blow but only managed to block it slightly, as Wesley's strength was overpowering. The hard, heavy wood smashed down on top of him and onto his arms and he shouted out in agony as he fell down to his knees, the room spinning as he tried to remain conscious. He felt his wrist break as it fell on him, and he cursed out loud in pain.

'I'm gonna kill you!' Mulder roared angrily, and forced himself upright again. He kicked Wesley hard in the shins and he fell down. While he was down Mulder jumped on top of him and tackled him down to the floor, but Wesley was strong, so much stronger than him.

This could only last so long.

* * *

Scully ran madly through the fields, hiding where she could, ducking down behind hedges and bushes. She made a beeline for the trees at the end of clearing. She and Mulder used to walk there often, so she knew the woods well, unlike Wesley. At least she had that advantage.

 _Mulder…._

She stifled another sob and glanced back at the house, the light shone dimly through the windows and she couldn't see anything or anyone. She feared the worst. Mulder was strong and fought well, but he was no match for Wesley.

The rain plummeted down on her, she was soaked. She scrambled for her footing as the ground got wetter and muddier. She glanced over to the left and could make out the beginning of the trees. A small stream ran through the wood and she saw it glistening in the moonlight. Gasping for air, she ran for it, forcing her legs to move again, trying to get there as quick as she could. She glanced back again in fear and saw nothing.

Then she fell.

She cried out in pain as her ankle bent over sharply in the mud and she felt her ligaments rip in half. Scully grimaced in agony as she found herself on the ground, holding her ankle in pain, trying hard not to make too much noise. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, then fought to get back upright.

 _She must keep moving._

With a painful groan she got back to her feet and ran through the pain, her boots sinking into the mud further with every step, her raw tears blinding her vision.

'Come on Dana!' She snarled to herself through gritted teeth as she ran. She was nearly there, just a few more steps. 'Come on!'

Finally she made it and she grabbed onto the nearest tree trunk to support herself. Her chest rose and fell dramatically with the exhaustion but her adrenaline spurred her on. She glanced behind her again and could barely make out the cabin now. A sheet of rain fell in front of her as she was now more sheltered with the tall trees around her.

'God dammit!' She cursed tearfully as her ankle throbbed. She had to take off the boots.

She bent over and pulled the boots off her, exclaiming in pain as her throbbing ankle made her foot hang weakly at the loss of support. But she couldn't keep running in those. She needed something for support.

Crouching down over a large tree root, she managed to sit down on it and she pulled off her sweatshirt leaving her with just a strappy vest underneath. The cold air whipped around her and her wet body made it worse. Brushing off the cold mentally, she ripped off the arm, starting the tear with her teeth. She gasped again for air and took deep, long, shaky breaths. Wrapping the material around her foot and ankle, she managed to make a temporary support.

Scully forced herself back up and she hobbled towards the stream and deeper into the dark forest.

As she made her way into the trees, her heart called out for Mulder and she felt heavy tears well up again inside her as she wondered if he was still alive – and whether she would survive this herself.

She panicked for a moment as she wondered if she had lost her gun when she fell. She gasped and patted her jeans to see if she could feel it, she was so cold she could hardly feel her legs so she had to use her hands to find it.

Relieved, she felt the hard shape of the gun against her back pocket. She took a deep breath as calmly as she could manage and soldiered on into the cold, dark forest.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Mulder thought he had won the battle for a moment. He put all his weight on Wesley, and he struggled underneath him.

'I'M GONNA GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE!' Mulder roared. 'GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE US ALONE!'

'You really have no idea do you…' Wesley said, his chest tight under Mulder's weight. His voice was small and weak.

'SHUT UP!' Mulder shouted, and punched him over the back of the head. He scrambled for his pocket, trying to get what he needed out, but every time Wesley moved he had to pin him down again.

It was exhausting.

'You just wait, it's going to be amazing.' Wesley said in excitement.

'What! What's going to be amazing?' Mulder shouted desperately.

'The end of the world Agent Mulder. You know it's happening, you always have known.'

'Why do you want to kill her!? And my son! WHY!' Mulder spat out, tears threatening to fall.

'Because she has the power to save people. So does your son.'

'But… she never asked for this! None of it! _I_ never asked for it!'

'You asked for it when you started on the X-Files. You have always asked for it, Scully was part of the plan. _This is all your fault_..' Wesley said, and Mulder exclaimed in fury and raised his hand and punched him around the back of the head again violently.

But Wesley seemed to be only relishing in the pain. Mulder was caught back in surprise as Wesley groaned and managed to push himself upright and knock Mulder off him to the floor. Mulder gritted his teeth as he rolled over across the floor with the force, and bashed against the side of the sofa, knowing that he had blown it.

Mulder groaned as he tried to get up. Wesley was now over him, pinning him down. He had lost the struggle, as expected.

'You put up a good fight Agent Mulder, but now, it's time to say good bye.' Wesley drawled with a sick smile.

Mulder's vision swayed and he fought to stay conscious. He couldn't give up, he had to stop him. The magnetite was burning a hole in his pocket. If only he could get it out and throw it at the bastard, but he couldn't reach it. Wesley was too strong over him. He felt his wrist ache limply by his side – blood clouding his vision as the punches came down and hit him strong and fast.

His face, his chest, his nose…

'Mmmph.. no..' Mulder murmured weakly, wondering if his nose was broken. He felt like everything else was.

'Oh come on, are you seriously going to try and beat me?'

'No… don't… hurt… her…' He managed sadly, tears now springing from his eyes in frustration. He was so scared that he would find Scully – that he would kill her. Mulder felt the guilt overcome him, and he started to sob desperately as he thought of her, and their innocent boy.

'I've told you too many times, I am not explaining myself again.' Wesley snapped.

Mulder blinked a couple of times and tried with all his will to push Wesley off him, but it was useless. He felt his heart break as he admitted defeat.

'Please… don't kill her… please… I'm begging you.' He begged tearfully, but Wesley took no notice, and with one final blow to the face, he knocked Mulder out.

* * *

Scully shivered violently in the freezing wind. She held her hands across herself and tried to rub herself warm as she waded through the cold water of the steam, but it wasn't helping at all.

She blinked back cold tears as she scrambled as fast as she could, trying to get to the other end. She knew it led to the deeper part of the forest where she knew a hiding place. If only she could get there she would stay there and wait it out, until morning.

A dreadful feeling of emptiness came over her, all of the air leaving her body. She gasped and stumbled down into the water as she lost her footing, her head going fuzzy.

'No..' She breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.

She had always thought that she could tell when he was in danger – she always knew that they had this unspoken connection – that no one else could understand…

She felt that Mulder was dead.

'NOOOOOOOO!' She screeched through the trees. She just knew, she felt it.

* * *

Wesley ran down the steps and scanned the area. He narrowed his eyes and looked at every detail of the fields. The hedges, the long grass…

The rain fell heavily on him and he started down the dirt track, his boots sinking into the now muddy ground. Mulder's blood was fresh on his hands. He grinned to himself in satisfaction and scanned the area again as he advanced. He noticed the trees down the far end. He had a feeling about it… she was there. He knew it.

His thoughts were confirmed as his acute hearing heard her blood curdling scream.

He ran towards the trees, a smile escaping his lips.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 _ **/ Sorry, I know it wasn't a long chapter - well, long for me - but I am getting psyched up for the big finale, the calm before the storm if you wish /  
**_

 _ **;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 **Georgetown Memorial Hospital – 11.44pm**

Skinner snapped out from his unconscious state dramatically, the blinding hospital lights filling his vision as he emerged from the darkness.

A vision of a middle aged woman with dark hair came into his view, she was leaning over him. He made out that she was a nurse.

'Mr Skinner… you seem to be coming back to us.' She said with a smile, as Skinner's eyes blinked in reaction to the light. He frowned in confusion and tried to wake himself up. He scanned the room, it looked familiar. He knew where he was.

'What… what happened?' He asked in confusion. The nurse put a friendly hand on his arm.

'It's all right. You're going to be fine..'

'No… I mean.. what happened… to Mulder… and… Scully.' He said weakly, frustrated that his slow recovery was making him appear dazed. He tried to get upright but she pushed him back down to his annoyance.

'You have to rest Sir..'

'No… tell me.. please.. where are they?' He begged, his eyes burning into hers. He suddenly felt the realisation hit him as he remembered his back smashed against the car bonnet, Wesley's sickening face clouding his memory.

'Who?' She asked in confusion.

'The Agents who I was with! When I was attacked! WHERE ARE THEY!' He shouted desperately, and the nurse was taken back.

'I'm going to get the doctor.' She said, seeming a little on edge now.

'Are there Agent's outside my room?' Skinner demanded.

'Yes Sir, they said it was a precaution…' The nurse said in confusion. 'Why? Do you want me to-' She started.

'Listen to me!' He snapped over her, then tried to calm himself, frustrated by the hold the wires and drugs in his system were having over his power to get out of that damn bed. 'I need to speak to someone from the FBI. NOW.'

'Ok… Ok…' She said with a hurried nod, and exited the room quickly. Skinner breathed a huge sigh of frustration as he waited, the seconds felt like hours.

Finally a Doctor entered the room and was followed by a young male FBI Agent who he was familiar with, Agent Reese. Skinner tried to get himself out of the bed again.

'No! Please, you have to rest.' The doctor exclaimed and hurried towards him, forcing him back down.

'Agent Reese. Where are they?' Skinner demanded, ignoring the doctor.

'I'm sorry Sir? Who do you mean?' Reece asked, frowning in confusion.

Skinner remembered now, his mind was hazy – of course how could he be so stupid – they had kept it a secret from everyone, just in case.

'Dammit.' Skinner spat out. 'Agent Reese, I need a rescue team to go to West Viginia, to Agent Fox Mulder's house – the address is in my office.'

'Erm… ok... I mean, yes Sir.' Agent Reese replied.

'He is with Agent Scully. They are in _mortal danger_. I believe the man who attacked me is going to kill them and he is heading there.'

'I'm sorting it out now Sir.' Reese replied, and swiftly left the room, bringing his phone out of his pocket and up to his ear.

'How long have I been out of it?' Skinner asked the Doctor, who was now looking at him with wide eyes.

'4… may be 5 hours…' He said in cautious voice.

'WHAT!?' Skinner exclaimed, rising upwards out of the bed again to the doctor's annoyance. 'AGENT REESE!' He shouted, his voice booming out of the room. Reese was quickly back in the room.

'We may be too late.' Skinner breathed, sadness and fear filling his chest. He swallowed as he feared the worst. Not now, not after all of this time. He had to find them.

'Send a god damn chopper! Send _everything_ we've got! I want them there within the hour… hell, in the next half hour!'

* * *

 **Rural Virginia - 12.16am**

Scully scrambled out of the water as quickly as she could, considering the pain in her ankle. She sobbed heavily as she struggled, the thought of Mulder dying was far too painful.

Just may be, she could be wrong, but why did she feel so empty and cold inside, like a part of her had been taken away?

She pulled herself up to the grassy verge, her hands deepening in the muddy ground. She slipped slightly then groaned in annoyance as she forced herself up and out of the water, her body shaking violently with the cold. She sobbed again as she managed to get herself in a sitting position in the wet ground. The rain was starting to ease off and the darkness was crowding over her. Just a few more yards before she would be at the hiding place, she convinced herself. She was tired, so tired. Her muscles ached in the freezing wind as it whipped around her. Her hair was soaked, and her clothes were also. She closed her eyes and felt her body rest for a moment, helping her catch her breath….

 _She was sinking further and further, the thick mud was nearly up to her shoulders, covering her.._

 _Then she felt a hand grab onto hers firmly. She already knew who it was._

 _'_ _Fox!' She screamed to him desperately through her tears, her heart beating against her chest. She felt the ground push against her chest, and her breathing was getting difficult. The rain crashed down and he didn't respond, may be he couldn't hear her. He started to pull her up out of the mud, and she felt her body escape the hold of the ground slowly. 'Keep pulling!' She exclaimed, gritting her teeth as she escaped. 'Arrrgh!'_

'No..!' She exclaimed in sadness and forced her eyes open.

The memories of her visions had come back to her so vividly. She realised now that it was almost as if it had been forewarning her – she was in a similar situation now, desperate and cold, fighting for her life… _but Mulder wasn't there to save her_.

She let out another sob and forced herself to get up, her ankle throbbing as she placed weight on it. She grimaced in pain and tried to hobble forward on her toes. She put all of her weight on her good leg then placed her other foot down as little as she could manage as she edged further into the forest, the hiding place now in her sight.

As she leant against trees as she went, supporting her weight against them. She dared to glance behind her a few times, but couldn't make out anyone. She felt as if she was getting to safety, just a few more yards…

Suddenly there was a sound of branches snapping.

She gasped and looked behind her madly, trying to see if she could see him.

But there was nothing, just heavy darkness.

Scully swallowed nervously and soldiered on, staggering from tree to tree, thankful that they were there to hold her weight. Her vision swayed as she realised she was falling deeper towards hypothermia. She had to get to the hiding place where she would be sheltered…

There is was again, louder this time.

She gasped again, looking around her frantically. She couldn't see anything.

Then there was his voice, loud and clear.

'Scully!'

It was Mulder.

 _He was calling her._

Scully gasped in disbelief and felt happy tears sting her eyes. The change in emotion was overpowering, she suddenly felt a swell of hope wash over her.

He was alive, he was really alive. She had been wrong.

'SCULLY?' He shouted, his voice echoing through the trees. She let out a happy laugh, overcome with emotion. She felt her heart call out for him.

'Scully? Talk to me! Where are you?' His calls came towards her, his words were elongated as they were carried over the wind.

'OVER HERE!' She screamed as loud as she could. She felt herself fall against the next tree and she hugged it towards her, clambering onto it for dear life. She started to sob happy tears of relief.

'Scully? Speak again! I can't find you!'

'MULDEEEEER!' She screamed.

'SCULLY!' He shouted, his torch light was now visible to her. She gasped again happily as she saw it dancing through the trees.

'I SEE YOU! I SEE YOU MULDER!' She shouted, and she saw his torch light follow her voice.

It was ok, she told herself.

 _Everything was going to be fine._

* * *

Scully kept her strong hold on the tree as she watched Mulder come into her view. She let out a happy sob as she saw his face. He looked as if he had been beaten heavily, there was blood on his nose and by his mouth. She noticed he was struggling to walk and she felt concern fill her chest as she watched him clamber towards her slowly.

'Oh god..' She breathed. 'Mulder!'

'Scully?' He said as she neared her, and shone the light at her.

'Mulder!' She exclaimed through her tears and he finally made it to her. She looked up at him and shook her head in disbelief. His eyes were wide with concern.

'Scully, thank god you're ok.' He breathed, and stood over her. She waited for him to pull her into his arms but he didn't. She frowned a little in surprise but pushed her foolish thoughts away. Of course, he was tired and weak. She needed to help him.

'Mulder… come here.' She said, her voice breaking with emotion as she saw the blood on his hands. She staggered towards him, letting go of the tree and fell into his chest, grabbing her arms around him for support. He held her strongly.

'Are you ok?' He asked in a small voice. Scully felt his body heat warm her, her shaking started to die down and she managed a small smile at the delight of being with him again.

'I thought you were dead!' She exclaimed sadly, then let out another sob. 'I felt it… I really thought that you had died..'

'Well, I'm here.' He said softly.

'Thank god.' She breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled him tighter.

'You're freezing. Come on, let me take you back.'

She frowned in confusion and panic for a moment.

'Where's Wesley?' She asked in fear.

'He's gone.'

'Gone?' She asked incredulously. 'But.. _how_ Mulder..? _Why_?'

'I don't know. I guess we will never know.' Mulder said in a low voice. Scully frowned in confusion and anger and then pulled herself out of his chest and looked up into his brown eyes.

'But… why? Why do all this just to… leave?'

'I don't know.' He said again, raising a hand to her hair and stroking it. Scully suddenly felt a sickening feeling coming over her, but she wasn't sure why. She frowned in thought as it came over her, as it felt familiar. 'But may be we can finally put all of this behind us. If he left I can only imagine that you were not what he thought you were.'

'But… why?' She asked again, her cold, tired brain trying to make sense of all of this. Mulder shook his head and lowered his hand to her neck and rubbed it. There was something about his touch that wasn't quite right.

'Let's go.' He said firmly, and to her surprise he turned away from her and started to head back to the stream, towards home.

'Wait..' She called after him through gritted teeth. 'Mulder… I can't… I can't walk… my ankle..!' She grimaced in pain as she tried to follow him. Mulder turned back to her quickly and caught her just in time before she fell. Scully was grateful for his strong arms. She fell into them willingly, his body heat warming her up again.

'I'm sorry Dana.' He said in a low voice. 'I didn't realise.'

'Oh Mulder, I'm so glad you're OK.' She gushed into his jumper. She squeezed him tightly again and tried to capture every detail of him in her memory. She had nearly lost him.

'I'm glad too..' Mulder started. Scully felt him move his arm away for a moment and she felt slightly annoyed, she wanted all of him. She pulled him closer again. '-That you are all right.' He spoke now into her ear. She swallowed as the sickening feeling came over her again, to her surprise.

She put it down to the cold.

Now his arm was back. He was holding her close. She closed her eyes again, feeling his strong body supporting her weight.

'And that I found you. I am so glad that I found you.' He carried on, but something in his voice had changed.

Then it dawned on her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Scully blinked in fear as she finally realized why he was making her feel sick.

The horrifying possibility hit her – could it be? Surely not… _Wesley?_

She felt his arm pull away from her again, and she opened her mouth wide in shock as she tried to find the words, but the fear and the cold had frozen her stiff.

 _And it was too late._

Scully felt a shocking, piercing pain of a cold knife slice through her middle. She exclaimed in shock then all of her breath left her body as the knife stabbed into her through her vest.

The agony was blinding as he pulled out of her body harshly, and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

She fell down into the cold, wet ground, her knees sinking in first, then her whole body slumped over weakly. She felt her heart slowing and glanced down at her wound in shock, her mouth wide open as if she wanted to scream, but the horror of the situation was so overwhelming that she couldn't make a sound. She blinked back heavy tears as she raised her head and looked up the familiar legs of the body of Mulder, his jeans that he had been wearing, his sweater, his familiar strong arms and chest, then to his face.

 _His face._

It was unbelievable to look at the likeness, but then she remembered a time when this had happened before – when Mulder had appeared to be Mulder but wasn't – when the bounty hunter had kidnapped her so that Mulder would give him Samantha.

He glared down at her with a sickening grin on his face. It was Wesley all right, she knew that grin, it had haunted her when he had kept her captive.

She gasped out in pain and raised a hand to her stomach and pressed against her wound, the blood running through her fingers. She knew that she didn't have much time.

' _Why_ …' She said between breaths. The pain was strong but she had experienced worse.

'Because you have the power to save the world, you must be killed.'

'Explain it to me… I at least… deserve… _that_ …' She grimaced through gritted teeth.

'You would have worked it out yourself Agent Scully.'

She felt her heart break with sadness.

' _Where's Mulder?_ ' She asked, fearing the answer. Wesley didn't speak. 'Have you… _killed_ … him?' She asked cautiously, tears breaking her voice. She felt a sob come over her and she let it out, as she already knew the answer.

'He's dead.' Wesley said in a flat voice.

Scully felt ready to die now that it was confirmed. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall into the darkness….

But something came over her – pushing her back into the land of the living. She tried desperately to stay conscious, and suddenly there was a heavenly sound coming from across the forest. It was the sound of a helicopter.

Wesley glanced around madly, trying to spot it. Then he turned back to her, and she gasped in wonder as she realized he had now turned back to his own self.

'Who did you send here?!' Wesley shouted angrily, his cold eyes bearing into her. When she didn't answer, the hatred was so strong that she couldn't speak - he swiped and grabbed her by the strap of her top and hoisted her up to her feet. Scully cried out in pain the movement stretched her wound. Feeling weak again, her head woozy with the pain, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the chopper get nearer. If she was going to die then she wanted to die hearing that sound, not Wesley.

'THIS IS THE FBI! STAND DOWN!'

The strong male voice carried over the speaker from the chopper and they were suddenly cast in a bright search light. Scully looked up at it hopefully, the brightness filling her vision. They were right above them now. The force of the chopper's blades made the trees bend over and part to expose her and Wesley.

'PUT HER DOWN! RIGHT NOW!'

Wesley shouted out angrily and threw Scully to the ground roughly. She hit it hard and sank into the mud, her face covered in it now. She desperately tried to move but she couldn't. She was too weak, she had lost too much blood.

She let her body take over again and she closed her eyes for a moment and felt herself drift away, but then something pushed her back again - forcing her to stay awake. Her eyes shot open and she used all of her strength to keep breathing.

'FREEZE!'

Shots fired all around her, the loud bangs filling her ears. She felt them fall hard and fast into the muddy ground beside her.

She flinched as they flew past her - but then tried to relax, these men were trained well - she had to trust that they wouldn't shoot her.

Opening her eyes wide in fear and slowly moving her hand to her wound again she cried out as a bullet came down about an inch from her face.

* * *

He was so tired, so weak. If he could just get to the chopper then he would see her.

'SCULLY!' He screamed out - but no sound came out.

Mulder swallowed in shock as he caught sight of her. She was being held by Wesley, _roughly_ Mulder thought with fury - by the top she was wearing. He gasped in horror as he saw that her top was covered in blood. He tried to calm himself as his mind registered that she was still alive, or at least he thought she was.

He ran for it, over the bank then down into the stream, crossing it as fast as he could.

His head was all over the place – the oxygen still making its way back into his lungs. Wesley had nearly killed him, but he hadn't finished the job. His neck was tight and aching from the force of Wesley's hands as he had strangled him. Mulder had played dead, just to get him to stop - although he hadn't been far off.

'SCULLY!' He tried to shout again, but there was nothing. His neck was crushed. Mulder coughed hoarsely as his feet sunk into the wet bottom of the stream, then he launched himself towards the bank, grabbing the grass mounds and pulling himself up desperately. He had to keep moving.

He heard the FBI from the chopper.

 _'_ _THIS IS THE FBI! STAND DOWN!'_

Mulder wanted to tell them to stop – to wait for him to finish the job. Wesley couldn't be killed with bullets. He clambered on, his broken and bruised body willing for him to rest but he wasn't going to give in. He had to save her.

 _'_ _PUT HER DOWN! RIGHT NOW!'_

Mulder glanced over at Scully again as he heard them mention her. He grabbed onto a tree for support and took long, rasping breaths. He looked over as he saw Wesley drop her harshly on the ground like a rag doll. His heart raged with fury as he saw her fall down against the ground, then try weakly to get herself up again. He begged her to stay down, to play dead.

'Scully!' He managed to rasp finally, hot tears stinging his eyes.

Then the firing started. He watched on in horror as Wesley was hit time and time again by the guns. He saw them come dangerously close to Scully and felt his emotions run into overdrive with worry and concern for her. He had to get over there.

Struggling with his weak legs, he realized it was now or never. He had to finish this.

Holding his hands up in a surrender pose, he edged forwards towards Scully and Wesley, and into the firing line.

* * *

Skinner looked down at the scene from the chopper and frowned in frustration. The other Agents were firing madly at Wesley, but he just kept getting up again, and again.

'Sir! He's not dying!' They shouted.

He was unstoppable.

'Watch out for Agent Scully!' Skinner shouted desperately as the bullets danced near her dangerously. He felt sick. The stupid drugs were still in his system - the doctors had told him not to leave but he had had none of it.

'Sir! What do we do?' Another agent asked.

But Skinner was focused elsewhere.

'STOP!' Skinner roared as he suddenly saw him come into view. The search light shone down on a battered and bruised Mulder. He felt relief wash over him, he was alive. But he suddenly felt the relief change the mad panic as he realised he was walking into a line of bullets.

They didn't stop, they kept firing.

Skinner cried out in anger and frustration and forced himself from his seat and grabbed the nearest Agent by the shoulder and pulled him back to face him.

'I SAID STOP RIGHT NOW GOD DAMMIT!' Skinner raged. 'THAT'S AGENT MULDER! HOLD FIRE!' The Agent finally got the message. He stopped firing, then the others followed. Skinner looked livid – his eyes were wide and angry.

'Sir?' A female agent asked him in surprise. Skinner turned back Mulder, looking down at him.

He felt time stand still for a moment as he felt the looming pressure in the copter from his Agents to keep firing.

'Just… hold… for one minute..' He barked cautiously.

Reluctantly, they held back.

* * *

 **Please review! I hope you are enjoying it, your reviews mean a lot to me guys, please be active xXx**

 **/ M &S Forever! /  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Mulder paced forward slowly, the bullets flying past him. He held his breath for a moment as he felt one nearly graze his forearm dangerously, but thankfully it missed. He paused for a moment and glanced over at Scully's small, limp body. His brow furrowed in deep concern, fearing the worst. He pulled his gaze away from her with difficulty and faced Wesley, his heart racing with rage and vengeance.

Thankfully, the shooting stopped. Wesley had his back to him and was looking up at the helicopter, laughing madly. _Mulder was so sick of that prick._

The search light still shone brightly on them, now illuminating Mulder. He took this opportunity to reach into his back pocket and grab the bag of magnetite. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this, but he raged on, nothing could stop him. He would defeat him, he had to.

Glancing back over at Scully nervously, he felt his heart rise into his throat as he saw her move slightly. A wave of relief washed over him at the sight and he blinked back desperate tears. She was still alive. It was ok.

'HEY!' He barked suddenly, wondering why he had chosen to do it this way. But he wasn't thinking, he was letting his body do the work here – adrenaline pumping deep inside him.

Wesley paused. Mulder kept his breath as steady as he could, considering his body was still recovering. He had to keep calm, he needed to concentrate. He watched as Wesley's back arched with tension then he slowly started to turn around to face Mulder.

'I know where my son is.' Mulder said, his voice trembling. He didn't know why he was saying this, but he figured it would get Wesley's attention. He had to play along with this. He had to.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scully move again, this time with more intention. She must have heard him. Mulder begged her with his mind to stay still – to play dead.

* * *

Scully drifted in and out of consciousness as she struggled to get up. She needed to stop Wesley – she couldn't let him win. She had always been determined, and she wasn't going to give up now…

'HEY!'

A voice drifted over to her like a dream. It was so familiar – so comforting. She closed her eyes and frowned in thought as she tried to hear the voice again… she begged to hear it once more.

 _Please… speak again.._

'I know where my son is.'

She knew now. It was him. It was Mulder. He was alive!

She gasped out in shock, tears streaming from her eyes. Clutching her wound in her stomach she struggled against her pain and weakness to get up to see him, she had to see him to see that this was real…

 _That he was alive!_

The tears of happiness and relief poured out of her uncontrollably as she tried to turn her head to see him, but she was too weak to see. She grunted in sad frustration and pain as her body tried to give up and force her out of this world…

* * *

Skinner felt all eyes on him in the copter as he watched them below. He needed to act fast, Scully was dying.

'GET DOWN THERE!' He shouted, turning to them. 'NOW! AGENT SCULLY NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!' He shouted.

The agents scrambled with their gear and got ready to descend.

* * *

Wesley faced Mulder and glared into his eyes in deathly silence. Mulder struggled to remain upright as his vision clouded over again, he was weak.

'Agent Mulder.' Wesley drawled angrily. 'You had me fooled.'

'I've always been a good joker.' Mulder mumbled weakly, blinking his eyes, forcing himself to stay focused. He edged towards Wesley threateningly, his magnetite in his hand.

'You don't give up do you.' Wesley said with another sickening smile.

'There's no- where to go Wesley.' Mulder shouted over the whipping of the copter's blades. 'The FBI is all around.'

'They can't stop me.' He said.

'No.' Mulder replied, advancing further. Wesley looked at him playfully, seeming to enjoy Mulder's torture. 'But I can.'

'Aha!' Wesley let out a sarcastic laugh. 'You do _tickle_ me.'

'I know where my son is.' He said again, his voice heavy with emotion. Wesley frowned in thought.

'So you said, why should I believe you?'

'Let Scully go… and I will take you to him.' Mulder said, tears lacing his throat. Wesley smiled again.

'I told you, I need them both.'

'You don't need her. She's dying. You've done your job.' He said, glancing down at her again sadly, and he saw that her eyes were closed once more. His heart raged against his chest. He couldn't control it anymore, he was livid. This mad had killed her, his Scully.

Before Wesley could reply Mulder launched towards him, tears blinding his vision. Wesley laughed again as Mulder fought against him. But Mulder was heartbroken now and had nothing to lose.

He cried out in emotion as he grabbed Wesley by the shoulders and raised his knee hard into his stomach, temporarily winding him. Mulder was finding strength he never even knew he had. He quickly took advantage of Wesley's momentary weakness and punched him hard over the back with both his fists in a strong blow, knocking Wesley down to the ground. Mulder raged on and punched him hard, beating him and kicking him as he lay on the ground. He felt all of his anger and sadness, grief and despair come out of him and onto Wesley as he beat him harshly. He had never hit anyone like this before. It was uncontrollable.

After a moment, Wesley coughed and Mulder towered over him, pinning him down. Wesley's face erupted into another smile as Mulder leered over him with mad, desperate eyes.

'I will always win Mulder… I…' He started, but Mulder stopped him – he didn't want to listen to another word.

Mulder cried out in anger in a long, heart wrenching sound as he raised his fist, the bag of magnetite in his hand. He brought it down and emptied it into Wesley's mouth, forcing it all down his throat.

Wesley choked as the crushed metal filled his mouth, he tried to force Mulder off him but he was suddenly hit with a weakness he wasn't expecting. Mulder felt Wesley struggle against him and he eyes opened wide with a mixture of determination and horror as he forced it all down him. When the bag was empty he shoved his hands over Wesley's mouth, holding it shut. Wesley's eyes suddenly grew very large, shock etched across his face. Mulder let out an angry sob and tears rolled down his face as he felt the horror of the situation take over, but he had to carry on.

His grief was toiling inside him, making him do this – but it was so unlike him to kill anyone, he felt troubled at this, but he carried on, the rage burning a hole in his heart as he shoved his hands over Wesley's nose and mouth as if suffocating him.

Mulder closed his eyes as he felt Wesley's last few struggles under his weight. Slowly, he raised his eyes from the horror beneath him and over to Scully, who was lying still across from them.

He needed to get to her – he needed to hold her.

Mulder tried to regain his composure and felt everything go to slow motion.

Wesley was finally still underneath him and everything went silent.

* * *

'AGENT MULDER!'

He heard the sounds of voices erupting from behind him, calling his name and he was forced back into the reality of the situation. Everything crashed back to normal and he felt the fear and worry tower over him like a ton of bricks.

'Yes… yes…' He breathed weakly in reply to their shouts, scrambling off Wesley and crawling across the wet grass towards Scully's body. He felt agents rush towards them and he wanted to push them away. He wanted to have a moment with her by himself.

'No…' He begged as they reached Scully and started to check her. Mulder let out a deep sob and felt a wave of nausea hit him as he saw her limp body in their arms. He heard a heart breaking noise escape from his chest – from somewhere he hadn't even known he had inside him. 'No… no! Don't touch her!' He begged as he watched them checking for her pulse and she was still, lifeless.

Finally he reached her and managed to push his way through.

'Agent Mulder please! Give us space!' An older medical agent with glasses asked him desperately, but he wasn't having any of it. He reached over to her, placing his arm around her neck and shoulders, pushing another agent away who was already propping her up. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead softly, crying desperately as he felt her cold skin against his lips. His heart ached painfully as he held her.

'Please! Agent Mulder we are trying to do our jobs here!'

'She's dead…' He sobbed, not listening to them. 'She's dead isn't she?' He asked fearfully, his heart breaking.

'She will be if you don't let us work!'

Mulder opened his eyes with shock suddenly. Had he heard that right?

'What!?' He asked hopefully, now glaring at the agent who was working on her. The man looked at him with wide, urgent eyes.

'She's got a pulse, but she needs a hospital now!' He shouted over to him. Mulder gasped in shock and disbelief and looked down again at Scully's still body. The relief and hope that hit him was over powering.

'Oh god…' He breathed, a smile escaping his lips. The agent lowered their head, feeling slightly embarrassed at the strong display of affection Mulder had for his partner. 'Scully.' He gushed gently, and kissed her forehead again, then her hair. Burying his face in it he held her close for a moment then finally let her go.

'I'm coming with you!' Mulder said forcefully as they swept her up onto a stretcher and got ready to lift her into the copter. Another agent ran over to him and placed a hand on his wrist as if to get him out of the way. Mulder didn't take his eyes off Scully as they hurried around her. He felt the need to stay with her. He had to stay near her…

'Ouch…' He exclaimed under his breath as his mind slowly started to re-register his own body. He had been so focused on Scully he had forgotten about his own broken wrist. The agent frowned in confusion then let go of him, realising what was wrong.

'Agent Mulder! You need medical attention!' The agent shouted over the commotion. Mulder shook his head.

'I'm fine.' He said, gazing at Scully and then walking towards her to follow. The agent followed closely behind him and started to put the gear on him to go up into the copter.

'I just want to be with my partner.'

* * *

When the straps where finally taken off him, Mulder pushed through the copter and towards her. He didn't take his eyes off her as he made his way towards her side. The copter was up in the air and on it's way to Washington D.C. They were going to be safe – she was going to be ok.

Mulder kept these thoughts in his mind as he sat down beside her. The agents were now sympathetic, the urgency of the situation not as apparent now they were on their way to safety. They moved out of the way for him and he thanked them as they worked on Scully. He frowned with heavy concern as he took hold of her little hand. It was still cold and weak. He didn't feel her holding him back, which made him worried.

'Scully?' He said gently, wondering if she could hear him, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. He squeezed it gently.

'Agent Mulder, let me take a look at you.' One of the medical agents said to him, glancing over Mulder's bruised and battered body. Mulder shook his head.

'I'm ok.' He said in a low voice. He couldn't feel any pain at the minute – he was too focused on her.

'No you're not. You're in shock. Please, let me take a look at your wrist, and put this on.' The agent said forcefully, getting Mulder's attention for a moment with the tone of his voice. A silver thermal blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he felt the heat flow over him, and he was relieved for it.

'Thanks..' He said in a small voice, then turned back to Scully, focusing on her.

'She's going to be ok.' The young agent said, aware of Mulder's concern. Mulder nodded and let out a small, grateful smile.

'Thank you.' He said in a low voice, squeezing Scully's hand again.

'Mulder?'

Skinner was by his side suddenly. Mulder turned to him in surprise and relief.

'Sir? You're here. You're ok.' Mulder said with a smile.

'It's good to see you Mulder - both of you.' He said, with a sad glance to Scully. 'Wesley tried to get it out of me, but I didn't tell him anything, I swear.' Skinner said hurriedly. Mulder nodded.

'I know. It's ok.' He said.

'How is she?' Skinner asked urgently, looking again at Scully. Mulder sighed and glanced back at her.

'She's…. alive…' Mulder barked, tears blinding his vision again. Skinner nodded in silence then raised a hand to Mulder's shoulder.

'She's going to be fine. And that asshole is dead. We watched him dissolve into a pile of mush after you did whatever you did…' Skinner said with a grimace, remembering the sickening sight. He knew they would discuss the details later, but now was not the time.

'Thank you Sir, for everything.' Mulder said with sincerity. Skinner nodded then quickly brushed off his soft side as he always did, then stood up and made his way back to the front of the copter.

'Let's take a look at your wrist, I can give you something for a pain.' The medical agent said, now by his side again.

Mulder gave in and nodded and let the agent examine him, but he didn't take his eyes off Scully, not for a moment.

* * *

 **I hope it wasn't too violent.**

 **Mulder is a bad ass.**

 **My heart hurts!**

 **Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

 **Georgetown Memorial Hospital – Washington DC**

The copter touched down on the hospital helipad.

Mulder watched as the agents rushed around Scully and the doors were pulled open loudly. He felt his heart racing in his chest as he stayed by her side as they pulled her out of the copter. He saw doctors and nurses running towards them.

'We need to get her inside! Now!' One of the doctors shouted. Mulder had to take a step back.

'AGENT MULDER! COME WITH ME!' Skinner shouted as he came running towards him. 'Come on Mulder, you need to see a doctor.'

Mulder forced himself to get out of the way as they pushed her towards the door and into the hospital. He followed behind them, Skinner by his side - keeping close enough to see what was happening.

* * *

 **8 hours later**

 _Scully felt herself drift in and out of consciousness._

 _She was in a dark room, backed up against a cold, hard wall._

 _When she slid back into consciousness she felt herself lying against crisp cotton sheets.._

 _But then she slid back, and she was in that horrible room again, and a certain someone was in her arms._

 _She held William close to her as Wesley towered over them. She cried desperately into his hair and hugged him close, doing everything in her power to shelter him from harm. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she tried to protect her little boy from this monster, she had to keep him safe…_

 _'Scully?'_

 _She heard Mulder's voice in the distance and tried to follow it. It was the sound of safety and she needed to get there._

 _She had to. They needed Mulder now more than ever. But she couldn't escape this nightmare._

 _Wesley towered over them and smiled his sickening grin once more. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and prayed under her breath for her and William, that they wouldn't suffer a painful death… that somehow they would be saved… she felt a scream erupt from her chest uncontrollably…_

'SCULLY?'

 _His voice was more urgent now, and near. He was nearby – could he be there with them?_

* * *

'William!' She choked, blinking back tired tears. As she opened her eyes a few times she was assaulted by the bright lights above her. She suddenly realised that she was shaking, and freezing cold. Possibly in shock.

She closed her eyes again desperately and tried to focus. Her head was spinning.

'Scully? Scully's it me.'

Mulder's concerned, frantic voice filled her ears and she felt his hand close over hers. She frowned with emotion as she realised that he was with her, that he really was alive, and that he was there for her. She let out a heart breaking sob and raised her other hand to her face in shame, keeping her eyes closed.

'Hey… hey… shhh… it's ok...' He cooed gently and she felt him crouch down nearer to her. Sensing his physical presence next to her, she slowly let herself open her eyes - a little at a time as the light was so bright - then saw his wide, worried eyes bearing down at her. She swallowed a tear down and felt the happiness wash over her. It was overpowering, she was so relieved that he was there.

'Oh thank god… Mulder..' She breathed weakly between tears. Mulder couldn't help but smile at the sight of her waking up, even though she was upset and scared. He was so relieved that she was ok, seeing as she had nearly died on him. She felt him raise his other hand to her cheek and place it there firmly. She felt a run of electricity flow through her body at his touch, warming her.

'Oh god Scully, I thought I'd lost you.' He said with heart wrenching sincerity, more than she had expected from him. He wasn't usually this open in these situations. She was touched.

'I thought..' She rasped, then realised in surprise that her voice was not as strong as usual. She wondered what the hell she had been through and how long she had been laid like this. Mulder nodded reassuringly and waited for her to continue, 'the same as well…' She said, tears filling her eyes again. Mulder let out a gentle laugh and stroked her cheek gently. She felt the electricity run through her again with pleasure.

'I'm right here.' He said gently.

'He told me that you were dead.' She said, tears welling in her eyes again. Mulder smiled again with compassion.

'I thought that he had killed _you_.' Mulder said in a firm voice. 'You nearly died Scully.'

Scully was silent now, as she processed this. She remembered this, feeling herself slip away. She was amazed that she was still here.

'I felt like I nearly did.' She whispered.

'Oh Scully, you're freezing.' He said, frowning with concern as he touched her cheek. He reached down the bed and then pulled a thick blanket up over the top of her sheets. Scully felt her body warm up slowly.

Then suddenly her mind registered the pain in her abdomen. She gasped out in shock and opened her eyes wide, flinching away from Mulder's touch. Mulder glanced down at her with worry as he saw her reaction, and knew that she was in pain. He tried to help frantically.

'It's ok - it's ok. I'll go get a doctor.' He flapped, not sure what to do. Scully felt the searing pain and she was speechless. She wasn't ready for him to leave her alone, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to bear seeing her in pain. He seemed to read her mind. 'I will be right back, I promise. It's ok, you're safe now. I killed Wesley, he's gone. I promise Scully, it's all over.'

His words filled her with momentary relief and she felt the tension leave her body, which helped relieve the pain slightly.

'It's ok, I'm so glad you're ok…' He repeated over and over, and then he was leaning over her and kissing her on the cheek passionately, then lacing little kisses over her nose and forehead, lingering longer than was now appropriate in their current relationship status, but she didn't care at all. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation and secretly wished he had just gone in for the kill and kissed her lips.

When he finally pulled away, he was quick to get a doctor, and she wasn't left alone for long. She tried to take deep breaths to manage the pain, like she had been taught when she had been pregnant. She knew how to manage pain, but it was hard when she was so tired and weak. She figured that she must have had surgery, as her tired brain tried to diagnose her injuries.

A male, middle aged doctor wearing glasses entered the room. Mulder was straight back with her, holding her hand by her side.

'Agent Scully, welcome back. I hear you are in pain?' He observed.

'Yes…' She managed between gritted teeth and squeezed Mulder's hand harder.

'Please, can you just give her something?' Mulder said with slight frustration. The doctor nodded and was over by her drip at Mulder's words.

'Here you go, this should make you feel better.' The doctor said as he finished with it. Scully immediately felt the effect of the morphine run through her body. She let out a long, deep breath of relief.

'Thanks Doc.' Mulder said.

'Now I just need to do a few tests, but you are looking very well! You have made a very good recovery, you are a very lucky woman Dana.'

Scully managed a small smile at Mulder as the doctor commented on her lucky state.

She squeezed his hand again and Mulder smiled back at her weakly. He looked so tired. Glancing down at him she realised that he had a bandage over his free wrist. She frowned and felt a stab of concern for him.

'Mulder, your wrist, are you ok?'

'I'm fine, it's broken. But I'm gonna be ok.'

But now she noticed bruises and marks on him, which she hadn't noticed before. She saw red marks on his neck and she gasped in shock.

'Mulder! Your neck!' She exclaimed sadly.

'Scully, it's ok. I'm fine.' He said with a loving smile, desperate for her to stop worrying.

'But..!' She started.

'Your partner here was in a bad state as well. He's also made a good recovery. You're both fighters – must be the FBI agent in you both.' The doctor said as he ticked off his notes on his clipboard. Mulder shifted on his feet a little as Scully nodded in silence.

After a moment he caught Scully smiling at him. He let out a small laugh.

'You're looking like you are enjoying those drugs Scully.' He said. Scully laughed, she did feel a lot better, and lightheaded – this time in a good way.

'I can't wait for our next case. Hopefully it will be a lot more fun.' She said, brushing off his teasing. Mulder looked surprised.

'Woah, slow down. You're not going back to work until you're better.' He said and raised her hand to his mouth and placed his lips on her fingers gently. She felt her stomach flip as she felt his warm breath against them. He kept his gaze on her and she felt herself locked in it, the love and concern from his eyes was spell binding. He always had a way with her.

'I erm… I'll give you a minute.' The doctor said, breaking their moment. Blushing, he made his way out of the room awkwardly.

After he left, Mulder grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it up to her bedside, keeping hold of her hand. He looked down at her small fingers and laced his through hers. She tore her eyes away from his and looked down at her bedcovers, knowing that this happiness couldn't last forever. They were silent for a moment as if they were both considering their next words.

Scully broke it.

'So what happens now?' She asked, the open ended question filling the room. She wasn't sure what Mulder would say, but she waited for his response.

'What do you mean?' He asked in a soft voice, and she winced – not wanting to answer.

'The end of the world?' She said, hearing the words in her ears – ridiculous, mad, crazy words…

'Oh…' Mulder said with a sad smile, then squeezed her hand again. 'That.'

'Yes. That.'

'Well, you're going to save us all. So I think we are gonna be ok.' He said gently. Scully shook her head.

'It's so crazy Mulder. I can't… I just can't believe it…'

'I know. I'm hoping it never happens. But if it does, I am with super Scully, so I'm gonna be ok.' He said, making a small joke, trying to lift the tone. Scully let out a small laugh in response and met his gaze again, emotion etched on her face.

'Super Scully?' She asked jokingly.

'You're damn right.' Mulder said with a large smile. She really was.

There was another silence between them.

But Mulder needed to ask her something.

'I'm so sorry about everything you went through Scully. Are you still…?' He started to ask cautiously, not wanting to bring those memories up again. But he couldn't help it, he had heard her say his name again just now, before she woke up.

Scully felt her chest tighten and she forced herself to stop the tears from falling again. She had seen him, just now when she had been asleep. It had been terrible, horrifying.

'I will always see William in my dreams Mulder. But at least now Wesley has gone…' She said, breaking off as her voice cracked. Mulder sensed her sadness and vulnerability and he leant over to her nearer, placing his other hand on her forearm and rubbing it gently as she continued, '-I should have good dreams. Not nightmares.'

Mulder looked at her tired eyes and felt his heart ache for her with concern.

But it was ok, she was safe. He had to remember that.

'You need to rest.' He cooed gently. Scully nodded in response, feeling her eyelids getting heavy. 'I'll be right here.'

He watched as she closed her eyes and take a deep, calming breath. He raised her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly, one at a time as she drifted off to sleep again. Mulder kept his eyes on her as she rested, looking at her beautiful face, not wanting to look away in case he lost her again.

He wished her happy dreams.

 _He wished happy dreams for them both._

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **And we all know that he will NOT be OK when the end of the world comes! :( *cries***

 **I wanted to put a little joke in about the next case being a lot more fun - as the next one would be 'Mulder and Scully meet the Were Monster' ;)**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it xxxxx thank you for reading and reviewing xxxxx**

 **Mulder and Scully forever right? x :) :)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
